


Naos

by DrezdynBlack



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Adult Hermione Granger, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Arthur Weasley is MoM, F/M, Healer Hermione Granger, Ilvermorny, Original Character(s), POV Hermione Granger, Sirius Black Lives, Sirius Son AU, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-27
Updated: 2020-11-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:35:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 17
Words: 38,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26677525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrezdynBlack/pseuds/DrezdynBlack
Summary: Eleven years have passed since the end of the second Wizarding War and since Hermione left London with nothing but a new identity and a baby. She finally makes her way back to Hogwarts where she has discovered that so much has changed in her absence. Now she must face the struggles that living in secrecy has brought upon her as well as the very reason she left London in the first place.
Relationships: Hermione Granger/Original Male Character(s), Sirius Black/Hermione Granger
Comments: 17
Kudos: 113





	1. Preface

**June 18, 1998**

It was a cool summer evening at number 12 Grimmauld place. The house remained empty save for a lonely muggleborn witch and a sleeping infant upstairs. Hermione sat in the kitchen at the table, stirring her tea using wandless magic while reading a newly published book on the different magic schools around the world;  _ Historical Witch and Wizarding Schools across the Globe by Jack R. Owling. _ __

A mere six weeks has passed since the fall of Lord Voldemort. But it was still unsafe to travel alone. The Ministry of Magic was continuing to round up known death eaters and Harry’s feat was making headlines in the  _ Daily Prophet _ . The  _ Quibbler _ moved on a few weeks ago, thanks to Luna Lovegood’s being a close friend and understanding that Harry despised the spotlight. Still, no one felt safer in over 50 years. It was nice to be able to breathe. 

Hermione glanced at the enchanted clock on the wall. Much like Molly Weasley’s, it shows the faces of the dwellers of the house and where they are currently located instead of telling time. On this clock, Hermione’s designated hand pointed to  _ home.  _ Harry pointed to  _ quidditch,  _ Teddy’s rested over  _ bed,  _ and Tonks’ and Remus’ hands pointed to  _ work.  _ Hermione sighed. She often spent the majority of her days sitting at the house all alone babysitting Teddy while his parents worked and Harry practiced for his quidditch team, the Grim Marauders. 

Harry financed the team by all himself. He petitioned Oliver Wood and Angelina Johnson to join. Ron joined by default -  _ hello, best friend _ , and they had just finished successfully judging auditions this past week and receiving their title of being an official quidditch team. Everyone was so proud of him, but no one more than Minerva McGonagall for she was the first to ever see his potential as a seeker for the wizard game. Their first match was to take place in two weeks. 

Suddenly, a gentle knock sounded at the front door, startling Hermione. No one should be here. It wasn’t visible to muggles, and was hidden from all others as well, except close family and friends. She peaked at the clock over her book taking note that everyone was still where they should be. Furrowing her brows, concern washed over her face.  _ Who could be at the door? _

Hermione stood and quickly made her way to the door. Pulling her wand from her back pocket, and readying it should something menacing be lurking behind the door. She took a deep breath and opened it, pointing it out towards the shadows. 

“Who’s there?” she stated confidently, even though she was anything but. She waited for a curse to come barreling at her. She waited for a hex. She even waited for someone to speak. However, the only sound she heard was the faint sound of a child. She looked down and saw a large bundle with a letter on top.  _ How strange.  _ Hermione couldn’t deny the irony before her, having heard, and read, the story of  _ The Boy Who Lived _ countless times. Looking around for the messenger to no avail, she finally scooped up the child and locked the door behind her. 

Sleeping peacefully in her arms lay an innocent babe with curls so dark they were almost black, eyelashes so long any girl would be envious, and the cutest dimple on its chin.  _ It?  _ She didn’t even know whether the child was a boy or girl. 

She tucked the child in the crook of her left arm and grabbed the letter with her free hand while pocketing her wand after making sure the door was securely warded. She found herself back in her spot at the kitchen table, cradling the baby while breaking the seal on the envelope to read:

_ Dear Sirius, _

_ If this letter has found you, it is without a doubt because of my unfortunate demise. I know we said there would never be a forever, which is why it has taken this long to tell you. Our night of passion resulted in me carrying your child. I had hoped to find solitude away from my government in the States, as you know, and raise this little one on my own. Please raise him with all the love your heart can muster in my stead.  _

_ Love,  _

_ Dahlia Wilton _

_ Bloody Hell.  _ Hermione pinched the bridge of her nose and grimaced.  _ This was surely impossible _ ! She pulled a second parchment from behind the first. On this ratted page in a very different handwriting she read:

_ Naos Orion Black - March 22, 1997, mother died from childbirth. _

“Hello Naos. It’s just you against the world, huh? That’s okay. I’ve got you now.” She couldn’t help but feel her heart warm for this little boy in her arms. His little face was so sweet. But she couldn’t just keep him, could she? Maybe Remus would be able to care for him as if he was Naos’ father. 

She set the letter aside and dug in her pocket for her sickle. She had to alert Remus about this urgent matter. The sickle was enchanted with the protean charm like her coins she used for her group  _ Dumbledore’s Army _ in her fifth year. She tapped the sickle with her wand and it glowed red. Now all she had to do was wait. Hopefully for not too long.

Not twenty minutes passed before Remus all but flew through the fireplace, startling Hermione for what would be the second time that night. Hermione scurried through the kitchen to meet him in the den with Naos in her arms. The tattered wizard stepped to her with a worrisome look upon his scarred face and she realized what he must have thought. 

“Oh Remus! No, Teddy is fine!” she whispered. His fears visibly melted away as he relaxed his shoulders. 

“Merlin’s beard! Hermione you can’t just page me unless it is urgent. Dora is beside herself. What did you need?”

“Well…” she bit the inside of her cheek. “The matter is urgent, but it doesn’t involve Teddy.” Remus raised a brow as she fished the letter from her back pocket and handed it to him. He slowly took it and mumbled out loud as he read the note. She watched his face drain of color.

“This child isn’t Teddy?” 

“You know the hair color he takes on when he is in my arms, Remus. It isn’t black.” Teddy, like his mother, is a metamorphmagus. He can change his bodily features at will, and when Hermione holds him, his hair becomes a golden chestnut color, with soft curls like her own. 

“He is a little older than my Teddy, isn’t he? Bloody hell.” Remus chuckled. 

“That’s what I said.” Hermione smirked. 

“Can I hold him?” Remus held his hands out to her. She shifted the baby in her arms and held him out for Remus to take. She watched quietly as he rocked the little boy, tears silently dripping from his eyes. The moment was breathtaking and heartbreaking all at once. “I never imagined that this day would come. Harry, Teddy, and now Naos, all figuratively under one roof, but only one of their father’s standing to witness it. How bittersweet.” He took in a ragged breath and her heart broke a little more. 

“He looks good in your arms.” She whispered, looking down at Naos over Remus’ shoulder. Now that she knew he was Sirius’ son, she couldn’t deny the resemblance.

“He looks better in yours.” He turned to her with sadness in his eyes. “You know that Bellatrix is still out there. This boy has her blood in his veins. I can not raise him safely, Hermione. Not while she is alive and there are other death eaters around. No, we will call an emergency Order meeting to discuss this.”

An hour later, Remus, Tonks, Harry, Minerva, Molly, Arthur, and Kingsley Shacklebolt sat around the den surrounding the one year old laying in a bassinet in the center of the room. She and Remus agreed that inviting anyone else wouldn’t be a good idea. The fewer people who knew, the better. 

Remus handed the letter to Minerva. As she read, she sucked in a ragged breath, bringing her hand to cover her mouth. She passed it down the line and in turn each member finished reading with concern and wonderment upon their face. The letter finally reached Harry, the last member to read it. He dropped to his knees upon finishing it. Tears trailed down his cheeks as he looked upon the boy in the bassinet. 

“How can this be?” he whispered. Hermione came behind him and placed a hand tenderly on his shoulder. She couldn’t possibly know all the emotions he was experiencing. She felt him gently shaking under her touch. 

“I feel, it is in the best interest for the boy, if he were to leave here. With Bellatrix still out there, he isn’t safe.” Remus stated. 

“Where would he go?” Minerva asked.

“I’ll take him!” Harry stood. Everyone looked at him, nodding their agreement. Only Remus and Hermione shook their heads. 

“Harry, you are too widely publicized. With being the _ Boy Who Lived _ , then the  _ Boy Who Won _ , and now a seeker for a new official quidditch team… I am sorry, but it is too risky.” Remus frowned. He walked towards Harry, placing his hands on his shoulders. “I know exactly how you feel. It seems that we just got Sirius back. But we can’t keep him. Not until Bellatrix is gone.

“I will take him.” The words left her mouth before she even knew she was saying them. The moment she picked Naos up, she felt like he belonged with her. All eyes were on her. She squared her shoulders and stepped forward. “I will keep him safe. I don’t have anything tying me down. I am not as known to anyone. And no one will be looking for me. I can do it.” 

They spent the next hour weighing the pros and cons of Hermione caring for Naos. Harry reluctantly agreed that it was for the best. Molly and Arthur agreed that while they would love to care for another child, Naos didn’t look anything like the Weasley’s, and they were simply too old and spent, having raised seven of their own over the years. As the Prime Minister, it would be way too obvious and strange for Kingsley to just suddenly acquire a child. Minerva was far too busy as Headmistress to be caring for a small child and the Lupins had a list of reasons why they couldn’t be the boys parents including their jobs, Remus being a werewolf, and already having one infant to care for.

“It’s settled then. Hermione will take the boy.” Remus concluded.


	2. Birthday Boy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harriette takes a trip to the village and Naos turns 11.

**March 22, 2009**

Harriette stared at herself in the iron-framed mirror of her office. Her gray eyes were adorned with a gaunt discoloration underneath. Caring for hundreds of students was exhausting. She was grateful that her duties as the head healer of Ilvermorny were relieved every twelve hours by another. Remembering her time at Hogwarts, she wondered how Madame Pomfrey did it as the only healer at the school. She took her wand and threaded it through her long, black tresses, non-verbally charming her hair to curl as she twirled her wrist.

Only three months left of the school year and then she could spend time with her son. He was to start school at Ilvermorny in the next term and while they already spent all of their time on campus due to them living there, she couldn’t help but feel a little anxious for him but he was beyond excited about it. He was really hoping to be placed in the Thunderbird house as he had a great liking for all feathery creatures.  _ I think I will get him his own owl this year.  _

“Hattie?” A voice calling her snapped her from her reverie. A slender woman with a handsome caramel complexion stood in the doorway. Mrs. Prewitt was a petite woman but very skillful in the craft of healing and could brew the Essence of Dittiny like no other. Harriette was quite fond of the older lady. 

“Oh, Marta! Good morning! Is my shift over already?” 

“Today it is.” The older lady smiled, tilting her head. Harriette bit the inside of her cheek, confusion settling on her face with furrowed brows. It was still quite early in the morning and she was sure she had another few hours until she was scheduled to be relieved. 

“Today?”

“I know you haven’t had time to visit the city to get your boy a gift, have you?” Marta winked. Harriette’s eyes grew wide before she smirked.

“Oh you are good. How did you know?”

“We do this every year, Ms. Dahl.” She chuckled. “Now go get that boy a gift. I will be here. I noticed the beds were empty so I will check on Naos in a bit. Go on now, go.” The older lady ushered her through the door. 

“You are the best, Marta.” Harriette kissed her cheek and hurried to the city. 

  
  


Her trip to the small village near the castle was very successful. Not only did she find the perfect owl, but purchased a decent amount of treats and an enchanted diary as well for Naos. Much like the Marauder’s map, the parchment in the diary would remain blank for anyone that didn’t know the password. She also found herself a charming feline companion. Krishna was part kneazle and she found herself instantly smitten. The calico had the most interesting pattern. She was all black save for a white patch on her chest and little toes on each paw, orange stripes on each of her four legs and tail, and one orange stripe down the center of her head. 

Harriette set the birdcage, cat carrier, and sack of goodies on her small oak coffee table in the sitting room. It was almost time for breakfast and Naos would be up soon. She glanced at the clock on the wall. Naos’ hand pointed to  _ home  _ instead of _bed_ . She raised an eyebrow.  _ Someone is already awake.  _ She unlocked the cat carrier and Krishna mewed her appreciation before pouncing out of her cage bringing a smile to Harriette's face.

She turned from the curious kitten to follow the sound of laughter into the kitchen where she found Naos attacking a stack of pancakes smothered in berries and cream. She leaned against the door jam, admiring his enthusiasm. Marta was at the stove cooking up bacon and eggs, chuckling at something Naos had said. She had always been sweet to Naos, another reason Harriette admired her. 

“Good morning my birthday boy.” She finally spoke. Walking over to her son, she ruffled his shaggy black hair and kissed his head. 

“Mom!” He groaned. “I am not a boy, I am the man of the house.” He insisted. She put her hands up, surrendering to his declaration. He sure was growing up fast. 

“Fine, fine. Big man.” She winked at her friend as Marta set a plate before her. “After breakfast I want to show you something.” She beamed at him. Marta said her goodbye’s and wished Naos a happy birthday before returning to the hospital wing leaving them to finish their breakfast alone. 

“Marta sure knows how to cook, huh?” She quipped between bites.

After breakfast, Harriette guided Naos to the sitting room with one hand over his eyes so he couldn’t see. She was excited to give him his gifts and really hoped he would enjoy them. She wished she could give him everything his heart desires, but a salary as a healer at the school didn’t pay much.

“Are you ready?” He nodded excitedly. “Happy birthday!” she whispered, pulling her hand away. She watched him eagerly walk to the coffee table and drop to his knees before the staged items. Next to the birdcage lay the diary and assortment of candies and pastries.

“You got me an owl?” the bird hooted. “What’s its name?” He carefully opened the door to the cage and offered his hand for the bird to step onto. The black feathered creature ducked his head at the sudden motion.

“He didn’t come with one. He is still an owlet. You can give him any name you wish, sweetheart.” She watched his face closely as she settled into a deep red armchair nearby. The boy had a soft smile on his lips and it made her heart swell. “He is a little skittish, I am afraid. But if anyone can get him to trust, it would be you.” He beamed at her.

“He is perfect mom. I think I will name him King, after the man that helped you when you were younger.” Her heart swelled even more and it took all her strength not to cry at his tender heart. “Hello, King.” He ran a finger over the bird’s beak. Naos left the door to the cage open and turned to the diary. He carefully picked it up and turned it over, examining it with a curious look on his face. 

“It’s an enchanted diary. The pages will remain blank, even after you write in it unless you have the password. When you get your wand, you just tap it on the pages and the words will appear.”

“That is so cool! Thanks, mom!” 

“You are most welcome.” 

  
  


Harriette sat in her favorite armchair for the rest of the day reading healer’s publications. She needed to stay caught up on the latest spells, potions, and other treatments for healing. Not very many new spells or potions ever came about but rather variations of old ones. There are different magical plants in America than there are in Great Britain, but the potion’s effects are pretty much the same. For instance, the Draught of Sanitatem in the states is more or less the equivalent to the Essence of Dittiny from London.

She closed the journal in her lap and looked over to Naos. He had spent the rest of the day trying to coax King from his birdcage but the owl remained indifferent to the boy’s persuasions and gentle cooing. She had faith however, that Naos would be successful in winning the bird’s trust. 

“It’s about time to say goodnight.” She announced. “Take King and your other gifts to your room and get ready for bed. And don’t forget to brush your teeth.” Proper dental hygiene was important to her, and she stressed it every morning and every evening. She was still Hermione Jean Granger after all, daughter to muggle dentists, even if she illegally changed her name to Harriette Janine Dahl with the help of Kingsley Shacklebolt. She never forgot who she is, and never will. 

  
  



	3. A Tale and a Tail

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harriette has a nightmare or two.

**June 25, 2008**

Days turned into weeks and before she knew it, the KAPPA's and the SKREWT's were upon them. The hospital wing of Ilvermorny found the beds occupied by many overworked and sleep deprived students. Several sleeping draughts and pep-up potions have been administered and Harriette was just about to lock up before another student was being rushed in, unable to stand. Her girlfriends were struggling to hold her upright. She ushered them to the last available cot where they not-so-gently lay her. 

"She collapsed in the Library!" The fifth year freckle faced girl shrieked, obviously worried about her friend. 

"I told her she shouldn't have stayed up for five days in a row." The other 5th year rolled her eyes. Harriette gathered this one didn't really care and was bothered to be here. 

"Alright you two, here is a note," she scribbled on a piece of parchment and handed it to the students. "Get back to bed, that note will excuse you if you are stopped by any staff or Delegators." 

"Thank you, Ms. Dahl." She yawned as the girls scurried out of the infirmary. ' _ I just may need some pep-up potion myself'  _ Harriette chuckled to herself.  _ 'Let's give this poor girl a bit of a calming draught so she actually gets some rest while she sleeps.'  _ She reached for the bottle next to the cot and poured a couple drops into the sleeping girls mouth. Harriette smiled. It didn't seem like that long ago she was studying herself into an early grave for her OWL's and NEWT's. At Ilvermorny the equivalents were KAPPAs and SKREWT's which stood for "Knowledge Aptitude Progress Placement Assessments" and "Significant Knowledge Ranking Establishment Wizarding Tests." To be honest, her knowledge driven self was in admiration for the amount of students studying this hard for their tests. Hogwarts didn't have nearly as many when it came to their tests. The clock chimed, signaling the end of her shift. The cheerful melody reminded her of the clock at the burrow. Sighing to herself, she headed to her cottage. She couldn't wait to flop into her bed.

_ A beaten and bloody man, half-starved and stripped of his robes sat against the cold, damp, stone walls. His wrists were bound above his head in iron cuffs and his head slumped forward in near defeat. A single torch barely lit the small room casting soft light that danced with shadows around him. Footsteps in the distance grew louder and the sound of an iron door clanging against the stone caused him to flinch. _

_ “Kingsley!” A woman sang in an eerie pitch. The man looked up with grace and courage, despite his broken state. Cuts and bruises adorned his swollen face. This caused the woman to cackle with glee. “Kingsley, this will stop if you would just tell me where the boy is.” She continued in her sing-song voice. “Did you not think the Dark Lord would teach me a little Legilimens? That I wouldn’t find out about my newest kin? Tsk, tsk.” The pale woman stepped closer. Kingsley glared defiantly at her before he spoke. _

_ “It is too bad that I am a skilled Occlumens.” He winced as he shifted his weight. “It was dumb luck that you were able to catch that small bit of information, Bellatrix.” The woman’s smile faltered. “Heavy on the dumb part of that luck, I imagine.” He threw his head back and roared with laughter. _

_ “Avada Kedavra!” _

Harriette slowly blinked her eyes open. Rubbing the sleep from her eyes in hopes she would forget her daunting dream, she sat up in her very simple four-poster bed. Even the duvet was simple. Too simple. Boring even. There were no interesting patterns, and the cream color was significantly bland. Normally, such frivolities didn’t bother her. She lived an almost minimalist lifestyle, save for her extensive book collection and almost everything that belonged to Naos since he came into her life. Sometimes she wished she was a little more exciting. At least when it came to decor. She had enough drama with the war, Ron Weasley, and such.

The lack of intricate designs on her duvet reminds her of how Kingsley always wore impressive robes. The designs on his attire were always stunning and quite colorful. She missed him greatly. Eight years ago was the first time she had the dream that she just woke up from, only the details were less clear and it was more surreal. It had caused her to panic, so she transfigured her hair to be stick-straight and black in color. She also changed her eyes to match Naos’. She figured the more she resembles him, the fewer people would question her story, and the less chance she would be recognized. To this day she doesn’t doubt the events of her dream being true. She doesn’t believe in divination but something about this dream spoke to her. 

With a flick of her wrist, she transfigured her duvet from cream to a deep velvet red with gold, swirling, florals. She smiled at her accomplishment. The small feat washed away any troublesome thoughts she had. Swinging her legs over the bedside, she places her bare toes into the plush area rug below. She frowned. The small rug was also bland. Looking around the room she shared with Naos, she notices there wasn’t  _ any  _ style, no personality. The stone walls are bare, the furniture is old and rickety, and everything is just stodgy. 

“Naos?” She called over to her son’s bed. “Wake up, dear. We are going to start the Easter holiday off by redecorating.” A muffled groan coming from under Naos’ blankets let her know he was greatly enthusiastic. Chuckling, she remembered the summer she spent cleaning with Harry and the Weasley’s at Grimmauld Place. This is going to be fun.

  
  


As the Easter Holiday passed, the little cottage just off of the Ilvermorny castle completely changed. The windows are donned with new curtains, the old and rickety furniture is now shiny and new, Harriette’s favorite armchair, once a deep red and tattered, is now restored. Finally, Harriette charmed the small room she shared with Naos to appear bigger than it was. Her son was growing and was starting to be interested in his own privacy so she transfigured a scrap of parchment into a large room divider.

Just then an owl swooped in and landed on the perch reserved for Naos' owl, King who was currently in his master's lap. The visiting owl hooted in Harriette’s direction and stuck his foot out. She crossed the room, untied the secured note from his foot and offered him a cracker. He cooed appreciatively and flew off. 

Dear Harriette J. Dahl,

Assistant Mediwitch of Ilvermorny Infirmary,

Following recent events it is with the utmost importance that I urge you to come to the Headmaster's office promptly. 

Respectfully,

Madame S. Picquery

Deputy Headmistress of Ilvermorny

The color drained from her face as she read the letter.  _ Following recent events? What recent events?  _ Clueless as to what the headmistress meant, Harriette sent Naos to Marta and after putting on her cloak she set off to the castle. She couldn't help but notice the other staff and even the students looked at her curiously or averted their gazes. The bizarre demeanor of the Ilvermorny dwellers made Harriette feel like she had forgotten her trousers or something else just as equally embarrassing. She ducked her head and continued to the Headmaster's office. 

She stood before a great metal door with intricate engravings on it. Unlike Hogwarts, there wasn't a statue of a gryphon awaiting you to speak a password that would reveal a spiral staircase to the Headmaster's office. Just a beautiful carved door with the Thunderbird, Wampus, Pukwudgie, and Horned serpent adorned on its brass knocker. Harriette sucked in a breath and as she gathered the courage to knock, the towering door swung open, permitting her entrance. 

Behind the beautiful red oak desk sat Algibert Fontaine, Headmaster of Ilvermorny. He wasn't a Grand Sorcerer, decorated with the Order of Merlin, first class. He wasn't the Supreme Mugwump of the International Confederation of Wizards. And he wasn't the Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. No, his title wasn't as colorful as the Great Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, but his eyes usually held that same twinkle. Today, they did not, and Harriette felt really small under his sad gaze. 

"Ah, Ms. Dahl. Thank you for coming. He glanced nervously to the headmistress. Harriette shifted her eyes to the elder lady. Madame Picquery had a stiff manner about her with her arms crossed tightly in front of her and a tight expression on her face. Harriette gulped. 

"Professor, may I inquire as to what this is about?" She looked to the headmaster. He sat back in his seat, sighing in defeat. 

"I'm afraid your actions are irreparable, Ms. Dahl. Well, let me rephrase. The physical damage was reversed but short of a memory spell, I'm afraid the mental and emotional damage will leave lasting scars." He tilted his head in a sincere manner.

"But sir, I am afraid I do not know if this damage you speak of. What exactly is it I did?"

"You know  _ exactly  _ what you did!" Madame Picquery jabbed her finger at Harriette. 

"Now, Seraphina, let's not get ahead of ourselves." Fontaine said calmly. The older woman straightened her frock with a huff and settled back against the wall in silence. "Can you share with us the details of your last patient and what happened after, Ms. Dahl?"

"Well, just before my shift was over two girls came in struggling to carry their friend. She apparently collapsed in the library from exhaustion. I guess she had been up for five days straight without sleep. Poor thing."

"Don't you 'poor thing' her, you-"

"Madame Picquery! If you can not hold your tongue I will have to ask you to leave until this meeting is over." The headmaster dared the deputy headmistress. Her lips clamped shut once again and Harriette continued. 

"As I was saying, after I sent the two girls away I attended to the poor girl and spooned some calming draught into her mouth so she would sleep peacefully. When someone passes out from exhaustion they don't tend to get any real rest and instead wake up with grogginess, headaches, and other sorts, as you know. And then I locked up the potions and went home to sleep." Harriette recapped. The older witch and wizard shared glances for what seemed like ages before Algibert Fontaine spoke again. 

"While I believe that  _ you  _ believe you gave Miss Picquery a calming draught, you actually in fact, gave the girl a couple drops of Skelegro." Realization dawned on Harriette as she remembered that earlier in the day a quidditch player who broke their leg had been in on that same cot and she had left the Skelegro on the nightstand next to the cot. She clapped her hand to her mouth in horror and shock. 

"Oh no….."

"Oh, yes. I am afraid it is true. When a person takes Skelegro and there aren't any broken bones to mend, the results are usually really complicated and  _ odd.  _ In this case, Missouri Picquery grew an actual tail from her tailbone."

"A tail!"

"A tail. It was most unfortunate, as I said. Now, you have been a wonderful mediwitch in all the years you have been here but it is with great sadness that I must relieve you from your duties." Tears threatened Harriette's eyes and she sucked in a ragged breath. "You will go with two months wages and a recommendation. You may also stay at the cottage until you find a new place but it must be before the start of next term." Madame Picquery wore a devilish grin and Harriette left the Headmaster's office without her pride and without her job which she had come to love. What will she do now?

  
  
  



	4. Reverie

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A nightmare, a flashback, and the inability to cope leave Harriette in a daze.

Complete. That is how Hermione felt for the first time in a long while. Walking the streets of London with Sirius and Naos in between them, holding their hands felt surreal. Her son looked to his father with adoration and Sirius laughed his great belly laugh. She laughed with him and together they swung their arms back and forth with Naos swinging between them. His adorable laughter tickled her insides. They stopped at the Hyde Park playground and Naos took off to the tube slide. They watched him slide down the giant toy over and over, laughing and playing with the other tykes his age.

Suddenly the sky grew dark and grey clouds threatened a storm. "Naos!" Hermione called. Other families called to their children, and kids scattered throughout the park. It was chaos. "Naos! Time to go home, my darling!" She called but he couldn't be seen. "Sirius?" She turned to where she thought Sirius had been standing but he wasn't there. A tight sensation settled deep in her belly and she wrung her hands together frantically. Looking back to the park she saw it was now empty. The families had gone and all that remained was Sirius and Naos standing hand and hand facing…. the mysterious veil? "This can't be!" she whispered.

Hermione took off running to her little family and just as she reached her hand out to her son, Sirius stepped away towards the veil. "Sirius, no!" But he didn't listen. She gripped Naos hand tightly, but no matter how hard she tried, she couldn't move towards Sirius. He stopped just short of the veil and looked back; a small smile adorning his lips. His ebony hair danced in the eerie wind from the veil and with a small wave he fell backwards into it. "Noooo!"

Harriette once again woke in a cold sweat with tears streaming down her cheeks. How odd to be dreaming of Sirius after all this time. It felt just as real as when he fell into the veil all those years ago. She shifted to lay on her side. The old fashioned mantle clock on her bedside table read almost half past six. She would normally start her day in just a few minutes. For now, she would continue to softly cry in her downy pillow mourning the loss of Sirius Black, again.

What is it with these nightmares? Harriette knows this dream with Sirius can't be real, and hadn't been real. But why did it _feel_ so real? She thought back to the day they lost Sirius to the veil. How Harry screamed "no" just as she did in her dream. She remembered how Remus held Harry back from jumping in after his godfather. The torment and anguish filling the room had been deafening. The memories today hadn't been any less painful following her dream. The clock softly chimed as it struck 6:30. Time to start the day.

A shower and a kettle of tea brewed later, Harriette still didn't feel any better. Her very realistic dream, a trip down memory lane, and the loss of her longtime career was just too much for her to cope with. She managed to cook Naos a couple eggs and a biscuit earlier but her own plate remained untouched.

"Come on mom, you must eat something." Her son urged her. He was such a compassionate little soul. Barely eleven years old and trying to care for her. It touched her but she couldn't bring herself to eat.

"Maybe later." She sat back in the rickety dining chair. Krishna hopped into her lap and she pet her absentmindedly. Naos left the table with a sullen expression on his face. She sipped her lukewarm tea still deep in thought when she heard the window open and the delighted coos from King, her son's owl. Curiosity piqued her interests but she didn't ask where the little black bird was off to.

The ramblings of her thoughts shifted as the minutes ticked by. Where was she and Naos supposed to go? She looked to the tattered calendar on the wall. _August 29, 2009._ She didn't have a job and pretty soon the new term was going to start and they would be out of a home as well. Things were looking pretty grim for them, but she did it before.

_July 1999_

_Hermione waved her wand and the wooden chair scooted themselves under the wooden tables. A charmed dish rag found itself wiping down those same tables and an enchanted broom swept the floor. She had a tray of tankards in her hand as she made her way to an occupied table in the back of the pub. A stout woman accompanied another elder lady and a few wizards. All wore an intricate broach of a knot on their robes. Being diverse in her studies, Hermione remembered the knot all too well. It was the Gordion knot and the symbol of Ilvermorny. The witches and wizards at the table must have worked there as they were far too old to be students and as such term hadn't even started yet._

_She set the drinks down in front of each patron. They thanked her and she left them to their musings. She was just about to put the serving tray away and tend to her duties behind the bar counter when the door busted open and two men carrying a screaming wizard came in._

_"Someone please help!" Cried one of the men. She flicked her wand and all of the enchanted times stopped their work and returned to their designated places. She signaled to the men who plopped the injured wizard onto the freshly cleaned table._

_"What happened?" She furrowed her brows as she studied the gash in the man's thigh._

_"It was a Hidebehind! Came up right behind us, go figure. Got Ainsley good, he did. Lucky we were there to force the beast away." She drowned the man out as she concentrated on the injured wizard. Pulling a small vial and her wand from a pocket in her apron, she silently summoned a bottle of firewhiskey._

_"Open wide, sir." She poured some into his open mouth. He choked but swallowed the warm liquid down. She chugged a bit herself before she opened the small jar and squeezed droplets of the liquid onto the wound. The man groaned and flinched but she didn't back away. She continued to administer the droplets and as the wound sizzled and mended before their eyes._

_After the ordeal, she looked to the table of elders. They all watched her curiously. Some in shock, others with amusement. She apologized for the display of theatrics and served them a round of butterbeer on the house. The other men left with their injured friend and the rest of the night proved uneventful._

_After locking up, she headed to her room above the bar. She was able to stay rent free as long as she kept it tidy, kept the noise down, and agreed to a considerably less paycheck than a normal barkeeper would agree too._

_"Aeria, dear. My shift is over." She called out to the teen girl. Aeria was her boss' daughter. She agreed to watch Naos for her while Harriette tended to the bar. The dark beauty emerged from around the corner holding her precious babe._

_"He just fell asleep, Miss." The girl was so polite. Hermione smiled at her._

_"Please, call me Harriette. Was he good for you?"_

_"Oh he was just as wonderful as ever. Such a sweet baby." She handed the little boy over to Hermione, careful not to wake him._

_"I left you some money on the table." She nodded behind her._

_"Oh, you know I'm not doing this for money, Miss- Harriette."_

_"Nonsense." They grinned at each other. "Run along now. Your pa will wonder where you are and have my head." She winked at the girl. After Aeria left, Hermione cradled and rocked little Naos. She studied his features. He had the same nose as Sirius, but his little lips were more full. He must take after his mum. She kissed his plump cheek and placed him in his bassinet. She was thankful he was a really easy baby._

_She sat down at her little table and picked up her copy of the Salem Scry, one of the better known Wizarding newspapers in America. Nothing really noteworthy caught her eyes and she was just about to turn out the lights and head to bed when there was a light tap tap tap on the window. She opened the single-paned casement and a handsome great horned owl hopped onto the sill._

_"Hello there." Hermione greeted the bird. His eyes blinked slowly, one at a time and he dropped a thick envelope into her hand before flying off. Puzzled, she studied the golden wax seal on the back of the letter. That same Gordion knot she saw on the robes of the wizards in the bar was pressed into the wax. Flipping the letter over, she read her new name: Harriette J. Dahl, but also her son's name: Naos Osiris Dahl in beautiful calligraphy. Even more curious now, she slipped her finger under the wax, breaking the seal. The letter inside read:_

_Dear Ms. H. J. Dahl and son,_

_We are pleased to inform you that you have been selected to attend Ilvermorny as a hired Mediwitch in the Infirmary. Should you accept this position you will also be granted a small home in which you may live on the grounds. Please send your immediate answer as the new term begins soon._

_Best regards,_

_Madame Seraphina Picquery, Deputy Headmistress of Ilvermorny._

It had been ten years since she was hired to work at Ilvermorny. She did it then with a small child and barely anything to her name. She could do it again. Suddenly there was a quick knock on the door, breaking her reverie but before she could answer, the door swung open and Marta Prewitt walked in. Right away the older lady started shaking her head and muttering under her breath; something about how untidy the house was among other things.

"Marta! What in Merlin's beard are you doing here?"

"Oh don't you worry none. Why haven't you touched your breakfast deary? Here." Marta pointed her wand at Harriette's plate and within seconds it was piping hot again, as well as her tea. "There. Now eat." Harriette looked to her son, suspicious that he was the reason Marta barged in and started caring for her like a host would. He smiled coyly and slinked away. Harriette chuckled to herself. _So that is why he sent King out._ Oh how she loved that boy.

"Now, I know with the mishap at the school they sacked you. However, Ms. Dahl, this is not the end of the world. You must pick yourself back up and get on with your life. For your sake and your son's."

"Oh, Marta I know. It was just a little overwhelming. Not to mention embarrassing. You should have seen how satisfied that Madame Picquery was to see me fired." She frowned.

"Oooh I'd like to give that vile woman a piece of my mind. But don't you worry about her. What's done is done." Harriette adored Marta's spunk. It was quite endearing. "I have an idea. And you may not want to hear it, but just listen before you insert your 'buts'." She glared at Harriette in warning. "Why don't you go back to London? It's been eleven years." Harriette groaned, placing her head in her palms. "I know you haven't shared much about your past, well you haven't shared really anything except for it was time for you to move on. Well honey, it's time for you to move on from this place. Write to Hogwarts. I'll give you a recommendation. I know Algibert already gave you one as well. It'll be good for you."

"Yeah, mom! Can we please go to Hogwarts? I'll be able to attend this year! I'd love to go to the same school you did." Naos begged her. Could she really go back? It had been eleven years since she left London. Would it really be so bad? Would she return as Harriette, or go back as Hermione? Would she be welcomed back or remain an outcast? And what of her son? Would he be accepted into Hogwarts anyways? She had a lot of thinking to do.


	5. Owls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harriette sends and owl and receives two in return.

_**The next day...** _

_Alright, time to get up._ The alarm clock chimed almost an hour before. In just two days, Harriette and Naos would be out of a home. She really needed to get a move on if she were going to "move on" as Marta has put it. She really shouldn't have let herself get so depressed. Never in her life has she been so defeated before. Now look, time is almost up and she doesn't have any plans. _Well, there is always London._

London. It seemed like a lifetime ago. It _was_ a lifetime. She has a whole new life. A new name. A new family. She hadn't spoken to those she considered family since the day she left. She did miss them terribly so. And though they left on rocky terms, she even missed Ron. She wondered what little Teddy was like. He would be going to Hogwarts this term. And Harry. The main part of her trio. Harriette sighed. She missed so very many people. Maybe going back wasn't such a bad idea.

Harriette walked from her bedroom area and peaked around the partition wall she made and looked at Naos. His unruly hair, much like Harry's was sticking up in all directions. His mouth was open allowing his soft snores to escape his lips, as well as a bit of drool. He lay diagonally across his bed with one foot almost touching the floor. Harriette chuckled. He was such a goof. Sighing again, she realized that going back would be what made him happiest. If he was accepted into Hogwarts and she took a job there with Madame Pomfrey, she would at least be close to him. Maybe this will work.

Harriette crossed the room to the dining table and conjured a quill and bit of parchment. She could feel her heart beating fast as she dipped her quill into the inkwell. Once she sends this letter, that is it. She pressed the quill tip to the parchment and began to write:

_Dear Headmaster,_

_I am writing to inquire about a position at Hogwarts school of Witchcraft and Wizardy. I am curious if it is possible to work under the supervision of Madame Pomfrey as an assistant mediwitch. I come with references from both Algibert Fontaine, Headmaster of Ilvermorny, and Marta Prewitt, Head Mediwitch for Ilvermorny Infirmary. I have worked at the American Wizarding school for the past ten years. I am quite experienced in my profession and would love to work under your employment._

_Furthermore, if it is at all possible, I have a child who is eligible to start this term. He is eleven years of age and most excited to attend Hogwarts._

_Humbly, I ask you to consider us joining your staff and student body as quickly as possible as term starts ever so soon._

_Many thanks,_

_Harriette J. Dahl_

Harriette signed the letter and rolled it up, tying it with twine. She chewed the inside of her cheek nervously. The letter was finished. All she needed to do now was send it. King was still too small to travel such a distance. What she needed was to send an owl known for both speed and distance. She needed to go to the owlery. Unlike Hogwarts, the owlery here at Ilvermorny wasn't located in a tower. Instead there was an old observatory that has been refinished as the owlery and it was a short walk from the cottage.

Once there, Harriette found herself studying the different birds. Hay and owl droppings decorated the roosts lining the circular wall. There were hundreds of sleeping owls to choose from, but which one would be the best choice? She racked her brain, trying to remember the chapters of wizard history books she read. She read somewhere about the history of owls as messengers. She pinched the bridge of her nose and closed her eyes tightly willing the information to come forth when suddenly she felt her blouse being tugged ever so gently. She opened her eyes to find a magnificent Eagle Owl perched by her shoulder. He softly choughed at her and nodded.

"You're the one aren't you? I remember now. The Eurasian Eagle-Owl. But what are you doing here in America? Ah, well. Would you mind delivering this letter as fast as you can?" He hooted delightedly and accepted the letter. She watched him spread his magnificent wings and fly out of the dome of the owlery. _I hope he can deliver it in time._

Harriette opened the door to her cottage and found Naos happily eating eggs and toast. He smiled and a bit of egg fell out of his mouth.

"Honestly Naos, where are your manners?" She couldn't help but laugh at his boyishness.

"I made you some scrambled eggs and toast too, mom." He went to the kitchen and grabbed her plate. She walked to the table and sat down in one of the empty chairs, beaming at him.

"You did? That's so lovely!" She took a bite of the eggs. While they were cooked well, they weren't seasoned so they were a bit bland, but she didn't mind. Her son's thoughtfulness always surprised her.

"So where were you, mom?" Naos asked with his mouth full. He always talked with food in his mouth. He reminded her of Ron in this regard. Such a boy.

"I went to the owlery. Finish your breakfast. We have a lot to do." She said before he could question her about the owlery.

"Oh, alright." Her eyes twinkled in amusement at her son's reluctance and they finished their breakfast in silence.

Harriette and Noas didn't have a lot of belongings but they had lived in the small cottage for ten years. There was wear and tear and a bit grime here and there. While she waited for an owl back, they spent the day cleaning.

Naos polished all the furniture, and Harriette scrubbed the floors and walls. She paid extra attention to the baseboards, knobs, and handles on the door, windows and cabinets. Satisfied with the furnishings, she turned to the linens. The curtains and tattered rug hadn't been turned out in ages. She sent Naos to beat the rug with a stick. Boys liked that kind of thing. As he was tending to that, Harriette decided to put a kettle on to boil. It was nearly one in the afternoon and they hadn't eaten lunch yet. Egg salad sandwiches sounded nice so she started boiling eggs too.

Just then an owl flew into the open window and landed on the table. A knot formed in her chest. _The Headmaster can't have replied already, can he?_ She nervously hurried to the owl. It wasn't the Eagle-Owl she sent before. This one was a simple barn owl. Her heart-shaped face pattern was quite lovely though. Harriette gathered the note from the owl and it flew out the window. She unrolled the small scroll quickly and read:

_Dear H.J. Dahl,_

_It has taken me eleven years to finally (I hope) figure out your alias. At least part of it. It was quite clever to use Dahl. You wouldn't have taken but an hour to figure that out with your big brain._

_I'm writing to tell you we all miss you. Very much. A lot has changed since you've been gone. Ron married Lavender and they have two kids now. RJ, or Ron Junior, who is eleven and attending Hogwarts this year, and Violet who turns eight soon. Ginny and I married shortly after you left, but unexpectedly, she was pregnant before we knew. We had a son a month later. We named him James Sirius and he is eleven as well. Our second son is Albus Severus and he is seven this November. And yesterday, Ginny gave birth to our daughter, Lily Luna._

_There is so much more that has happened and so much more I want to tell you. I hope this letter found you well and I know it is only wishful thinking to hear back from you. I hope one day soon though, that I do._

_Your best friend,_

_Harry_

Harriette set the letter down as tears streamed down her face. She was thankful she sent Naos outside so he didn't have to see her like that. Krishna hopped onto the table and nudged her with her face, trying to console Harriette.

"Thank you Krishna. I just miss them very much." She stroked the cat's fur. The kneazle meowed in response, almost like she understood Harriette's torment. Maybe she did. Kneazles were extremely smart animals.

She stood with the letter in her hand and walked to her bookshelf. Fingering the spines of her many books, she settled on the Tales of Beedle, the Bard. She had inherited it from Professor Dumbledore many years ago and it housed many personal letters in secret. She slipped it from its spot on the shelf and opened it to the middle-most page. There she tucked her letter from Harry in, and she set it back on the shelf. She was so happy to have heard from him. And even more so to hear he still considered her to be his best friend. His letter washed away any doubt and anxiety as well as helped her realize that it was definitely time to go back to London and reintroduce herself and her son to her old world.

"Mom!" Harriette heard Naos call from outside. She hurried to the door and pulled it open. He stood there holding two letters, one with his name and one with hers, in green ink. The Eagle-Owl she met just that morning sat on a tree stump nearby, hooting happily before flying back to the owlery leaving a rather hefty pouch where he sat.

"Well, what does your letter say?" She asked Noas excitedly. He handed over her letter and quickly tore his own open. She watched him read his letter, his eyes wide and bright with joy.

"I've been accepted to Hogwarts, mom!" He jumped up and down screaming happily. She laughed with him and her heart swelled. He then collapsed to the ground with his chest heaving from all the activity and excitement. "What does your letter say?" He asked between breaths.

She nervously opened her own letter and with shaky hands she read.

_Dear Ms. Dahl,_

_It is fortunate that you were able to catch me while I was still here in America on my summer vacation. I doubt your owl would have reached me in time before I left to Hogwarts to resume my duties as Headmaster._

_I am pleased to inform you that we do have a position open in Hogwarts for a healer at our infirmary. Madame Pomfrey retired just this summer and I had not found a replacement. With your experience and your recommendation, you are hereby hired and promoted to Head Healer. You are to report to Hogwarts anytime between now and September 1 before 4pm. Included with this letter is a signing bonus to purchase anything you may need. I look forward to having you as the healer in Hogwarts._

_Humbly,_

_Headmistress Minerva McGonagall_

"Well, I guess we are going to Hogwarts!"


	6. Goodbye, America

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harriette and Naos say goodbye to eleven years in America.

**August 30, 2009**

After a whirlwind of an emotional week, Harriette and Naos finally faced their last hours at Ilvermorny and in America. Today would still be quite emotional for both of them. Naos grew up at this castle. It was all he knew and saying goodbye was going to be hard on them both. Still, her bedside clock faithfully chimed at six thirty that morning and Harriette woke from her cottage bed for the last time.

She decided to let Naos sleep a little while longer. After all, their appointment with the Floo Network Migration Administration wasn't until that evening. He didn't have many belongings to pack and she wanted to take in her surroundings by herself while it was still quiet.

Harriette tiptoed from their sleeping area to the front door. She opened it as quietly as she could, but the groaning hinges betrayed her. She paused to listen for Naos, worried she disturbed his sleep. When she didn't hear him she tried opening it slower, as if it would muffle the obnoxious _criiiiiiick._ It did not. She finally gave up on opening the door quietly and walked out of the house and onto the rickety porch. The floorboards creaked just as loudly as the door. She sighed, shaking her head in defeat.

She sat on an old, dusty rocking chair and looked to the clearing between the mountain peaks just as a beautiful, pink hue started to form signaling the start of the day. It had been quite a few years since she watched a sunrise. She used to get up every morning before her alarm to do this very thing but before long she found herself more and more tired as the years went on. Ten years ago she had the energy a twenty year old should. Now that she was nearly thirty, it was harder to do that. Especially with the shift she had as an Ilvermorny mediwitch.

The atmosphere of the early morning was so peaceful compared to the rest of any given day. The slight chill in the air was like breathing in life, and hearing the birds chirp was like listening to a symphony orchestra. All the different birds singing combined created a wonderful harmonic melody and it always brought Harriette a sense of peace. She was definitely going to miss this little cottage.

Harriette and Naos spent the morning packing. It wouldn't have taken so long, however, they both found a way to stall while putting each item into their trunks. It was especially difficult to shut her books away. She was ever so proud of her miniature library. Perhaps one day she would have a grand one of her own. She noticed Naos had a hard time with his trinkets and toys, particularly a wooden flute that was hand carved from a red spruce tree by one of the Puckwudgies at the castle.

She remembered the day he received it. Barely a year old and stumbling, he had fallen near the treeline of the forest. A beautiful tune had caught his attention and he made his way toward the sound. Harriette not far behind watched closely, but didn't interfere. She believed in being there for him, but only if he needed and wanted her help. She wanted him to learn a sense of independence but never to be without help if he asked. The small boy picked himself back up and shakily walked toward the Pukwudgie who sat on a tree stump playing a flute. Naos had reached for the creature's instrument and Harriette held her breath but still didn't intervene. The magical beast withdrew his flute but stared at the babe curiously. After a moment's pause he smiled at Naos. She watched the Puckie, as her son called them, break off a limb growing from the stump. He pulled out his knife and whittled away at the stick. Within minutes the creature fashioned a small flute from the wood and handed it to Naos. He has kept it in almost perfect condition ever since.

They begrudgingly packed away the rest of their items. At just after two in the afternoon, she couldn't believe they were saying goodbye to their rickety, old home. They stood in silence side by side with one hand on their trunks, and the other around each other. King hooted softly in his cage, and Krishna purred in her crate. Harriette had a feeling that they could sense what was happening. After a moment they turned and left the cottage to go say goodbye to the people they loved at the castle. As Harriette shut the door, silent tears rolled down her face.

Up at the castle Harriette and Naos said goodbye to many people. Most were impersonal farewells but a few ended with big hugs and many tears. Naos even stopped to say goodbye to every Pukwudgie they came across. Most nodded with respect, but one Pukwudgie tousled her son's unruly hair. Harriette had a feeling it was the same one that gave him his flute so long ago. She smiled at him in kind.

They decided to walk to the castle courtyard where a magnificent Snakewood tree stood. This tree had a long history with the school. It was rumored to have grown from Salazar Slytherin's wand and it produced leaves that contained magical healing properties. One leaf could be used to create a hundred bottles of the potion _Essence of Sanitatem_. Harriette found herself studying her magical journals under this tree many times. She was sad to never see it again.

They continued on their trek through the castle. They said goodbye to the castle steward, and even the Deputy Headmistress managed an unexpected nod in her direction. Harriette hugged the librarian and Naos high-fived the groundskeeper and they made their way to the infirmary. They saved the best for last. Or was it the worst?

Harriette knew she was going to be heartbroken today, but as she walked through the doors of the medical wing, her heart completely shattered and she began to cry again. Marta Christine Prewitt immediately scooped her into a big hug. One that rivaled Molly Weasely's. Maybe that is why she was so fond of the stout woman. She cared for her in such a maternal way. They stood there crying in each other's arms for such a long moment that they forgot Naos was there until he cleared his throat. Marta released her and she grabbed Naos, pulling him close to her bosom. The woman began to cry again. She only released the embarrassed boy to blow her nose into her apron.

"We will miss you too, Marta. Thank you for everything."

"Oh, do not worry your pretty little head about it. Promise you will write often?"

"I promise." Harriette hugged her longtime friend once more before she and Naos left for the Headmaster's office. Professor Fontaine had agreed to let them use his fireplace to travel to the Floo Network Migration Administration. Their goodbye was short and curt but not one bit unemotional. The elderly man had always held a compassionate air about him just as Dumbledore did, but while she only ever briefly spoke to the man, he still had that grandfatherly personality.

The Albany F.N.M.A. wasn't as big as Harriette remembered. The last time she was there, she had just arrived in the United States of America and was transported from the South Hampton International Wizarding Transportation Center. Now she was here to fill out paperwork to go back to Europe. The Magical Transportation Clerk assigned to her case was rather chatty. As she shuffled through stacks of paper on her cluttered desk, she kept droning on about how she would love to visit London one day. After what seemed like forever, Harriette and Naos finally had their exit paperwork filled out, signed and stamped as well as their paperwork to become official citizens of the U.K.

"If you will just follow me to the bus station you will be on your way to the WizTrans Center, that's what we call the Wizarding Transportation Center. You know I heard that there was a _cute_ tourist shop in Diagon Alley, something like Wheezing Wizards or something." Harriette smiled. She couldn't believe Fred and George were still running their joke shop. Maybe she would take Naos. "Alright, this bus will take you to your next destination. You go in, take a number and when you are called, show your tickets to the Floo Clerk and you will be on your way to London. If you want my advice, hold your breath. I hear that powder is awful if it gets in your lungs. You'll be spitting fire for a month! Okay, take care!"

Much like the Knight Bus, the charter that took them from Albany to South Hampton whizzed by the no-mag traffic but instead of beds, it looked quite like a normal bus. Naos pointed out the different landmarks and cool buildings as they zipped past. He had never been away from Ilvermorny so she could understand his excitement at seemingly mundane she was honest with herself, she was quite jubilant to see them too. After all, it had been ten years since she was in a bustling city.

They finally arrived at the South Hampton International Wizarding Center. The bus driver bid them farewell and in a blink of an eye they were gone. Harriette grabbed Naos' hand and together they stepped into the giant window-paned structure. Invisible to the no-mag eye, the main part of the commercial domicile stood almost as tall as a skyscraper. Two shorter buildings connected on either side of it. A handsome greeter directed them to the ticket counter and they stood in a relatively short line awaiting the announcement of their number. The pristine walls haven't changed from the first time Harriette stepped through the fireplace. They were almost clinical white. Marble tiles spread across the floor, shimmering from their fresh polish. Matching pillars towered over the busy patrons throughout the space. The travel center was definitely breathtaking. She could tell Naos agreed by his soft exclamations of "wow."

Every sixty seconds a number was called and each time everyone in the waiting line shuffled forward in unison. Seven people waited in front of them, and with every person leaving the line, another joined behind them. Six people left. It felt as if the air was being sucked from her home after being gone for so long was nerve-wracking. She couldn't help but hold Naos a little too tightly. Five people left. Four people… three… two…

Finally their number was called. She took Naos' hand and they stepped up to the counter. She handed over their passports, migration papers, and tickets. The sullen clerk barely looked at the items before he stamped them and handed them back.

"Follow the guide to your left and he will help you with the Floo." He said robotically while chewing gum. They nervously trailed behind the man to the left of the counter. She watched his black dress robes billow ever so slightly with each step he took. It only took a handful of steps to get to the large granite fireplace. The guide summoned an ornate urn from nowhere and held it out to her. She grabbed a handful of the powdered coal and they stepped into the sootless hearth.

"Just throw the floo powder down and say your destination clearly and earnestly, ma'am." Naos gripped her hand tightly and with one last shaky breath she tossed the powder down.

"London!" Emerald flames encased them and with a tugging sensation they were thrown into the abyss. Goodbye, America.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok! I am now finished posting all that I have posted on FFN! I have another chapter written and several more outlined but unfortunately tomorrow (today) I am playing DnD all day so I will post the next chapter on Monday! I hope you enjoy and I look forward to your reviews!


	7. Hello, Europe

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harriette and Naos arrive in London. Naos gets his first wand.

**London**

The green fire swirled around them as Harriett and Naos twirled in a dark abyss of nothing. Having been an experienced floo traveler, Hermione was able to step out of the fireplace very gracefully as the spinning came to an abrupt stop. Naos on the other hand was thrown out of the brick encasement and landed on the floor. Without warning he vomited rather violently. Harriett knelt by her son and pulled a handkerchief from her coat pocket, offering it to him. He took the cloth and wiped his mouth as a house-elf appeared out of thin air with a bucket and mop to clean the mess.

“Welcome to the London International Wizarding Travel Center.” The guide next to the fireplace greeted. No one said anything about her son vomiting all over the floor. It must have been common enough to not mention. “Would you like to have a shuttle take you to your next destination or would you like to- Please step aside.” He interrupted himself. Harriett tugged Naos away from the hearth and as she did so, the fireplace roared to life. An elderly man in sapphire robes stepped out of the emerald flames whistling a charming tune she didn't recognize. She watched the man as he walked away, paying no attention to her, her sick child, or the house elf mopping up the vomit. “As I was saying, would you like to go to the bus stop or would you be traveling by our local floo channel?”

“I would rather not do that again so soon, mom.” Naos moaned. Harriett chuckled. 

“Well with the way Ernie and Stan drive the Knightbus, I doubt you would like to do that either.” She said. “We will just take the fireplace, sir.”

“Very good, ma’am.” 

Once again she and Naos found themselves swirling through the darkness of the floo channel. This time, Naos managed to stay on his feet and not vomit, but he still stumbled out of the fireplace and into the Leaky Cauldron of Diagon Alley. She held her son’s hand as they made their way through a thick crowd to the bar counter. She slapped a few sickles and knuts onto the bar and shouted that she wanted a room. The barkeeper handed her a key and they made their way up the rickety stairs to their room.

In their room they found their luggage, Krishna, and King waiting for them neatly by their twin beds. Harriette let them out of their cages and they stretched and made sounds of delight, happy to be free. 

“I’m starving, mom.” Harriette’s stomach growled in agreement.

“Alright, wash up and don’t answer the door while I am gone. I’ll fetch us some food.” As Naos went into the joining bathroom, Harriette went back downstairs. Back at the bar, she ordered a couple plates of roasted chicken legs, baked potatoes, steamed veggies, pumpkin juice, and treacle tarts. The cook told her it would be brought to her room after a while.

After dinner and a shower, Harriette and Naos sat cuddling in bed. It wasn’t very often he snuggled with her anymore as he was growing into a young man but she soaked in the tender moment. Krishna lay content, softly purring next to Harriette’s thigh and King perching on the nightstand, slept with his beak tucked under his wing.

“Mom?”

“Hmm?” She played with Naos’ hair. The silky curls bouncing back with every tuss of his locks. 

“Tell me again the reason we left London when I was a baby?” She stopped combing through his hair with her fingers and shifted slightly in the bed.

“Well, a long time ago there was a very dark wizard who was hungry for power. He wanted to rule over the magical and non-magical worlds, however; it was told that there would be a boy that could defeat him. He made it his mission to kill that boy. His name is Harry Potter. In the end, Harry defeated the dark wizard but unfortunately your father was related to one of his most loyal supporters and that person was still roaming free. I didn’t want them to learn of you, so we went to America to be safe.”

“And a man named Kingsley helped us go into hiding?” 

“Yes, my love. He was a great man and a powerful auror. He helped protect many people, including us.” 

“I think I want to be an auror too. And what happened to my father?” This was a question she had never answered, no matter how many times he asked. She didn’t know what to tell the boy. Before she could try to come up with an answer, Naos yawned. His instant snores let Harriette know that their very long and exciting day finally took its toll on him. She slid out of the bed and tucked the boy in, kissing him on the forehead before climbing into the other lumpy twin bed and letting herself succumb to her dreams. 

_ Hermione found herself walking down a dark corridor. The hall seemed so familiar but she couldn’t quite remember why. Hurried footsteps behind her alerted her to another’s presence. With her heart racing, she quickened her pace, determined to get to the large wooden doors at the end of the hallway but a hand reached out and grabbed her arm, turning her around. She found herself pushed against the door to her sanctuary and face to face with Sirius Black. _

_ “I knew it was you!” He whispered. “I finally found my son, my family. He brought his free hand up to the side of her face, snaking his fingers through her hair while his other hand held her arm captive at her side. His face inched closer to hers and her chest rose and fell with her heavy breaths, waiting for their lips to meet. _

A scream startled Harriette awake and she sat up, drawing her wand from underneath her pillow. Naos, sweating and crying, tossed and turned in his bed. She threw her covers off of herself and hurried to his bedside. She pulled him into her lap and had to hold him still because he started to flail his arms.

“Naos, honey!” The boy’s eyes fluttered open as he panted. Realizing he was safe in her arms he hugged her close, crying harder. “There there, my love. It was only a nightmare. You are safe.” She shushed and rocked him until his breathing slowed to a normal pace and he was no longer crying or hysterical. Seeing him like this hurt her heart. 

“She was trying to kill me.” He finally muttered.

“Who was?”

“The crazy lady with the wicked hair. She was laughing and chasing me.” _Bellatrix! But how?_ He had never seen a picture of her, and Harriette never went into detail about her. Magic really was such a mysterious wonder.

The next day Naos woke her bright and early for their shopping trip in Diagon Alley. Harriette still had to purchase all of Naos’ school supplies. He was most eager to finally get his wand. He rushed her to change and brush her teeth. He rushed her down the stairs. He rushed her to eat breakfast, and finally he rushed her out the door.

“Alright Naos.” She laughed. They made their way down the street visiting different shops. They picked up quills, inks, and parchments from the stationary store and all of his textbooks from Flourish and Blotts. They visited the apothecary to get him a standard cauldron, phials, and stoppers for his potions class and from there they went to Madam Mulkin’s Robes for Every Occasion.

The stout woman all but yanked him onto her dressing platform and began taking her son’s measurements. She muttered under her breath about how foolish it was to wait until the last minute to get robes .Harriette couldn’t tell if Naos was terrified or mortified, but he stood there stark still so as to not get pricked by the enchanted pins and needles zooming all around him, marking the placement for the stitching to his new robes and uniforms.

Deciding to take a much needed break, their next stop was dessert at Florean Fortescue’s Ice Cream parlor. Harriette settled for a scoop of traditional vanilla and Naos went with two scoops of Chunky Chocolate Chip. While they sat in a booth at the window, he talked about all the exciting shops they have been to, and all the others they still had to visit. Harriette looked out the shop window as she finished her ice cream when she noticed someone very familiar. Her heart swelled for just a moment before it deflated. 

Ronald Weasley and his family walked past the shop window, no doubt purchasing last minute school supplies just as the Weasley’s were notorious for. How she wished she could run out of the ice cream parlor and hug him around his neck but unsure about a certain witch’s whereabouts or the fact that she was still in hiding, she couldn’t very well come out to Ron right then and there. 

“Mom! Let’s goooooo.” Naos brought her attention back to him. “We still have to get a new cage for King, get my wand, and pick up my new robes once they are ready!” Harriette noticed how her scheduling and organization skills passed to her son. 

“Alright, alright!” She threw her hands in the air. “I’m coming!”

The familiar bell rang above the wooden door as Harriette and Naos stepped into Ollivander’s. Rectangular boxes lined shelves, lay scattered on tables and stood stacked in corners here and there around the small wand shop. With as much traffic as this store saw every year around this time, it was a wonder how the dust was so thick it was hard to breathe in the air. A tiny man dressed in a drabby, green suit stepped off the ladder behind a tall shelf. 

“Ah, yes. I was wondering when the new transfer student would be in to get his first wand.” Ollivander looked up from Naos and studied Harriette’s face. “I beg your pardon, miss. You remind me of someone I served many years ago.” He trailed off. Harriette laughed nervously. “Well anyways, your first wand, yes?” He directed his question back to Naos. The boy’s black curls bounced as he nodded. “Very good. Let’s see here.” The elder stepped behind the shelf he had come out from before. Only the sound of boxes being shuffled and ruffled through could be heard. “Yes, yes. Let’s give this one a try.” Ollivander came back around to the counter and pulled a beautiful white wand from it’s box. 

“Eleven inches, springy, made of Aspen, and houses dragonheart string. Give it a whirl." He handed the wand to Naos who waved it. Pitiful sparks flew out of the tip. "No. No, that won't do." He gives Naos a few more to try with no luck. They either didn't do anything, performed pathetically, or had rather cringy results. 

Finally, the old man came back with a white box. He carefully opened it, and unwrapped the beautiful white wand from the emerald colored silk that encased it. They all stared at the beautiful wand as he held it up. 

"White willow. Very rare indeed. Springy, twelve and a half inches with the core of silk webbing from an Acromantula. One of my newest creations." The glossy white wood had vine engravings along the handle. It was a very beautiful wand. 

Naos took it from Ollivander's outstretched hand and as soon as he touched it, the wand glowed and a blue flame erupted around the handle. The fire burned the wand from end to end, leaving only the vine engravings scorched a beautiful black.

"Curious." Was all that Ollivander said. Curious indeed. Harriette had never heard of anyone's wand doing that before.

After finishing their shopping, Harriette reluctantly took Naos to Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes where she swore she saw odd looks coming from Fred and George. She also saw Ron and Lavender again with their children. She had to practically drag Naos away from the joke shop so she wouldn't be recognized. 

Back at the Leaky Cauldron, she helped Naos repack his belongings to fit into his trunk. She had to use a bit of magic but she got everything to fit. King was happy in his new cage. He had grown too big for his other one. 

"There! You are good to go for Hogwarts. Are you excited?" She asked Naos. Before he could answer a knock on the door interrupted them. 

"Yes?" She opened the door to the barkeeper standing there with a letter addressed to her. 

"An owl delivered this for you, miss."

"Thank you." She took the mail and shut the door behind her. The letter inside read:

_ Dear Harriette Dahl, _

_ I would like to invite you and Mr. Naos to dinner at the Leaky Cauldron to discuss your Hogwarts arrival plans. Please meet me at seven thirty.  _

_ Sincerely, _

_ Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress of Hogwarts _

"We have been invited to dinner, Naos." She glanced at the clock on the wall. "We have two hours. I think I am going to take a quick nap. Why don't you pull out one of your new textbooks?" She turned to Naos but saw that he already had his nose in a book and didn't hear a word she said. She shook her head in amusement but it quickly turned into worry. 

Both Ollivander and the Weasley twins stared at her rather curiously today. She didn't want to have anymore stares tonight. Silently, she pulled her wand from her back pocket and without speaking aloud, she cast  _ Identitatem Illusiont  _ on herself. An odd sensation came over here, like water dripping from her skin. She then pointed her wand at Naos and whispered ever so softly but with conviction: " _ Indentitatem Homenum Illusiont!"  _ Naos, looked up and touched his hair. Not finding anything he returned to his book. The purpose of these spells was to conceal their true identities from other people. Harriette worked ages on creating these spells but the last time she used it was almost five years ago. She didn't want to chance anything so she gave them a booster if you will, re-upping the power from the original charm. Satisfied, she plopped into her lumpy bed for a quick snooze. 

At precisely half past seven, Harriette found herself and her son sitting at a table in the corner with the headmistress and three other people that she didn't know were going to accompany them.

Anthony Goldstein and Mandy Brocklehurst sat with their son Andrew between them. McGonagall introduced them, but what any of them didn't realize is Harriette already knew the couple from her years at Hogwarts as a student. Both Anthony and Mandy were in her year. 

The two boys became quick friends, talking about the differences between Ilvermorny and Hogwarts, and talking about which houses they wanted to be in. They paid the adults no mind. 

"As I was saying, you need to prepare yourself for the semester so I was thinking you could let Naos stay with Anthony and Mandy for the night. Naos will love riding the Hogwarts Express, and taking the boats across the lake. I believe it should be part of the first year's experience, and he can not do that if he is already there." Harriette couldn't argue that her old Transfiguration's professor had a point. Still, she was extremely worried about Naos. She only ever left him overnight with Marta, at Ilvermorny in America, away from anywhere close to where anyone that would want to hurt him would be. Still, she didn't want him to miss out on a once-in-a-lifetime experience. And the Goldstein's were really nice people. If Minerva McGonagall trusted them, maybe she should too. 


	8. Mickey

**September 1**

A night without Naos was the most lonely night Harriette ever experienced. She figured she would be worried and maybe a little sad, but she didn’t expect to spend the majority of the night crying in her pillow. Krishna did her best to comfort her, but it wasn’t until the room began to glow a soft blue with the rising sun that she managed to fall asleep with the kneazle purring on her chest.

Harriette awoke a few hours later with the heavy ball of fur still purring on her chest. The smell of breakfast had her mouth watering. She turned her head to see a tray waiting for her on her bedside table and a note next to the hot plate of two sunnyside eggs, bacon, black pudding, grilled tomatoes, and a cup of hot tea. She inhaled the aroma again, smiling. It had been awhile since she enjoyed a full English breakfast. The wooden floor was cool to the touch as she slid out of bed and reached for the letter. She was curious about what it said.

_Breakfast, compliments of the Leaky Cauldron._

The note wasn’t very long but she thought it was rather nice that the inn sent her up a complimentary breakfast. This wasn’t her first stay at the Leaky Cauldron but it was the first time they had ever given her a free meal. She set the letter aside and picked up the silver fork. She may as well enjoy it before her departure to Hogwarts. 

Her lonely night still weighed heavy on her mind as she took a bite of her sausage patty. She wasn’t fond of everyone pushing her to do what they thought was best, even if it did seem like the best option. Where would she be right now if she hadn’t been convinced to write McGonagall about a job? She didn’t rightly know. And with Naos safe at a new friend's house she had time to get ready for her new job, not to mention he had a new friend! She supposed that was the silver lining of it all.

As Harriette descended the creaky stairs, she noticed the inn was pretty much empty except for a pile of robes slumped over the bar that she could only guess was a drunken wizard passed out from the nights drinking. There were also a couple of guys sitting at a back table, quietly jabbering to themselves. The barkeeper had his back to her, washing a tankard by hand. She was thankful for his generosity so she brought it upon herself to bring the empty dishes back down to him.

“Hello!” She greeted, setting the dinnerware on the wooden bartop. She was not prepared for his devilish smile when he turned around to greet her. Butterflies swarmed inside her tummy, fluttering around like mad when she looked into his bright green eyes, and she almost swooned with the way a lock of his chestnut hair naturally fell to his forehead in a charming twist. She also couldn’t help but notice his muscular frame under his simple white shirt. The last time she felt smitten was when Viktor Krum danced with her all night at the Yule Ball. Ron had never made her feel this way and there was never anyone else she had been interested in. She had adored him but he wasn’t really the type to make a girl almost faint from his charm.

“How did you sleep? I know those beds aren’t really that comfortable.” His crooked smile revealed a dimple and she almost fell off the barstool. 

“It was fine.” She bit her lip. She could feel her cheeks flush but she couldn’t take her eyes away from his chiseled face. “I’m sorry, I thought Tom worked here?” She changed the subject, snapping herself out of her stare fest. She remembered seeing Tom working the previous night. He owned the inn for many years and she had never seen another barkeeper working for him before. 

“He does.” The man laughed. “Tom is my father. He is getting older and I have nothing better to do so I run the bar half the time nowadays.”

“Oh I didn’t know he had a son. Well nice to meet you! What did you say your name was?”

“You can call me Mickey, or Mick.” He took her dirty dishes from the bar counter and started to clean them by hand like the tankard he was washing earlier. She found it curious because most magic users would use magic to clean.

“Do you like to wash the dishes by hand or something?” she noticed his smile fall a little. 

“Believe me, there is nothing I’d like more than to be able to use magic, but I am a squib.” She tried to hide her disappointment from him. There was nothing wrong with squibs, she just didn’t want him to feel any worse than he probably did. She couldn’t imagine being the only non-magical person in a family of wizards and witches.

“As a muggleborn, I have lived the first eleven years of my life as a muggle. If I am honest with myself, some days I miss the simplicity of it. I am curious though, if you can’t use magic, how did you get my breakfast into my room without waking me?” 

“My little buddy Rolfie helps with all the magical needs.” Harriette noticed he beamed when he mentioned Rolfie. Mickey chuckled at her curious look. “Rolfie is a house elf. He helps me on my shifts.”

“Oh, you have a house elf.” She tried all her might in her fourth year at Hogwarts to abolish house elf slavery but for some reason the little buggers just did not want to be free. Hearing that he owned one of the creatures saddened her, just when she was starting to like him.

"Do you not like house elves?” He must have noticed her withdrawal.

“Oh I care deeply about all creatures.” She bit her cheek.

“I am sensing a ‘but?’”

“Well, I just wish they weren’t slaves!” At this, Mickey burst out laughing. Harriette scowled but didn’t say anything. _The nerve of him! Making fun of her._ She sat back in the barstool, crossing her arms over her chest. Mickey slapped his hand to the counter in his fit of belly laughs. This earned an eye roll from her.

“You silly woman!” He wiped tears from his eyes. “Rolfie isn’t enslaved. He is employed!” She could feel her cheeks turn bright red but she felt relieved. I guess she is the one who should be ridiculed for jumping to conclusions, even if she didn’t voice them out loud. _At least he redeemed himself, for now._

They spent the next few minutes talking about nothing and everything while he tidied his bar like a muggle would. Harriette found it quite endearing. He was quite charming. He also had her laughing at every silly joke he told. Not to mention he was sweet on the eyes. She was sad that she would have to say goodbye soon and she doubted she would see him again. At least not until next year when she would be visiting Diagon Alley to purchase more school items for Naos. She kind of wanted to get to know him better.

Suddenly they were interrupted by a quite inebriated wizard that neither of them saw walk up.

"'Scuse me…" he hiccupped. "I couldn't help but- hic- overhear you say you used to live like a muggle. Wussat' mean?" The man must have been there all night like the wizard at the end of the bar. He reeked of firewhiskey.

"It means, sir, that I am a muggleborn. Not that it is any of your business." She said taken aback by his crassness. 

"Mudblood, ya mean. Wuss the likes of you doin in 'ere?" The man lost his balance and toppled into the bar, spilling his warm beverage all over Harriette. 

"Argh!" She pushed away from the table. "If you'll excuse me…" she trailed off, leaving Mick with the drunken wizard.

Harriette flew up the stairs and yanked her door open. It slammed behind her while she pulled her whiskey-soaked blouse over her head, tossing it to the floor. She started the shower and rummaged through her trunk looking for a clean shirt while angrily muttering to herself. _Of course a random drunk would insult me and spill his drink all over me in front of my first adult crush! Just my luck!_

"I'm so sorry about the.. oh Merlin!" Mickey had burst in her room without knocking. The sudden intrusion startled her and she spun around. She just stood there, too frightened to move. Blood rushed to her ears as her heart began to beat faster. He watched as her bare breasts rose and fell with her quickened breaths but she made no attempt to cover herself. She was too angry from her encounter downstairs, and too confused by Mickey’s appearance to remember her nakedness.

She followed his movements with her eyes as he shut the door softly behind him. He took a cautious step towards her. And then another. She let her hands fall to her sides, and the sudden movement caused the air to stir around her. Her nipples grew hard from the abrupt coolness and she finally remembered that she wasn’t wearing a top but she made no move to cover herself. She could hear her heartbeat pounding in her ears, growing louder and faster with each step he took. She didn’t protest. She didn’t scream for him to get out. _Am I really going to let this happen? This is not like me..._

Mickey finally reached her. His closeness distracted her from her thoughts even more. He reached his right, calloused hand out to her, stopping just short of touching her exposed skin. The dark look in his green eyes asked permission to continue. She couldn’t think. She couldn’t breathe. Her own eyes begged him to touch her. _Please._ He ran his knuckles down her side, grazing her breast. All the nerves in the left side of her body exploded with chaos. It felt like lighting shooting across her skin, and little bumps rose to the surface of her flesh as she quivered from his touch. Harriette moaned, melting into his hand.

Without warning, his hungry mouth was on hers, drinking in her kiss. He tangled his left hand in her silky curls as he snaked his right hand back up her body. He cupped her breast, squeezing the supple flesh. Her head reeled and she moaned against his lips. She didn’t know when he ripped his shirt off but suddenly she felt his hot skin against her bare chest. Is this passion? She had only ever dreamed of it. Her know-it-all demeanor never allowed her to take part in such trysts. She wouldn’t tell him that this was her first time. She wouldn’t tell him that she was modest, and admittedly, a prude. No. Now she found herself wanton. And she wanted him to make her a woman. To Hell with her prudish ways!

Mickey broke their kiss to turn her away from him. She yelped when he yanked her jeans and her panties down in one swift motion. She lost her balance, falling forward onto her hands, leaning over the bed. His groaning behind her sent shivers down her spine. Her breath hitched as she waited for him to do something, but nothing happened. She looked over her shoulder and saw his smouldering look as he studied her backside. He was also….stroking himself? Her eyes widened as she blushed, and suddenly she felt him against her. She threw her head back as the throbbing and wetness between her legs began to ache with need. She pushed back against him in an instinctual way. She didn’t mean to, but she liked the sensation she felt of his member against hers. She needed more. She pushed again, silently pleading for him to fill her. His moans let her know he liked it too. He spread her legs with his knee and her stomach tightened in anticipation.

The moment he entered her she felt a sense of completeness but it was quickly replaced with a shooting pain. She cried out, grasping the old duvet on the small bed. She shut her eyes tightly as he rocked them both against the bed. She cried out, flinching with every thrust, but it wasn’t very long before the pain dissipated. His guttural moans behind her began to awaken the fire in her belly again and soon she was moaning from pleasure too.

“Mickey….” confusion clouded her thoughts. There was a tightening sensation. She couldn’t think. It was building and becoming more intense. Her breaths quickened and she didn’t know what to do. “Mickey!” She couldn’t breathe.

“Come for me, love.” He thrust faster as she wriggled into him. _How?_ “Release, woman!” He growled at her. The pressure in her core was building too rapidly. Suddenly she cried out as she released her climax. Her whole body quivered and he pushed deep into her once more, moaning with her as he came inside her.

Exhausted, they climbed into the bed next to her trunk, both out of breath but not saying a word. Harriette couldn’t believe she just had sex for the first time, with someone she barely knew. She was dazed. She looked to Mickey and found him propped on his elbow, staring at her with a soft smile. She returned his smile with a weak one of her own.

“I know you have to go to Hogwarts, but promise you’ll write?” She replied with a long, soft kiss. Oh yes, she would definitely write to him.


	9. The Sorting

**September 1 (Continued)**

The image of Mickey smiling and waving warmed Harriette's heart, not to mention other parts of her. It could also have been the bright green flames as she swirled into the vortex of the floo network, but reminiscing on their encounter only moments ago made her legs feel like they were made of jelly. Perhaps her brain was as well. A romp in the sheets with a complete stranger was definitely out of her character. How could she be so reckless? Furthermore, how could she like it so much, and want to do it again? That barkeeper's devilish charm brought out a new side to her that she wasn't even aware of, that's for sure. 

She stepped out of the dirty fireplace and onto the sticky wooden floors of the Three Broomsticks. The stale smell of firewhiskey and butterbeer filled the room as the quiet groups here and there sipped their beverages and kept to themselves. Madame Rosmerta managed a quick “hello” as she hustled by to serve a floating platter of bar food that trailed after her. Harriette continued into the bar but on her way to the door, a forgotten copy of the Daily Prophet caught her eye. 

There on the cover stood Arthur Weasley next to an impressive statue of Kingsley Shacklebolt. The ginger man smiled and waved at the cameras as they flashed all around him. The heart-wrenching headline made her jaw nearly hit the floor.

_ “Minister of Magic Commemorates Honorable Wizard with Statue” _

It was unfathomable that in just over ten years Mr. Weasley went from a lowly worker in the Muggle department to Minister of Magic! Someone must have put an end to all the corruption and scandals behind the Wizengamot and other scheming piles of hippogriff dung at the ministry. 

The statue of Kingsley was remarkable, though. Mr. Weasley had it standing in the middle of the Ministry of Magic lobby. News of his demise brought tears to her eyes. The image of Bellatrix killing him in her dream seemed all too real now.  _ Could it possibly be true?  _ Not wanting to dawdle on questions that couldn’t be answered right then, she dropped the newspaper back onto the table where she found it and continued on her way out of the dingy pub. As she pushed the door open, the light from outside illuminated a hooded figure in the dark corner that she didn’t notice before. Smoke from the individual’s ornate pipe billowed around them, dancing in the stream of sunlight shining through the door. A shiver down her spine caused the hair on the back of her neck to stand and she brushed it off as pushed through the heavy door.

Harriette stepped out of Rosmerta’s and into the warmth of Hogsmeade. She had spent a good portion of her morning distracted by a certain charming barkeeper and she needed to make the most of her remaining time before the feast at Hogwarts, especially after seeing the creepy person in the Three Broomsticks. Looking around she noticed all of her favorite shops still up and running. The potions shop, bookstore, and the small branch of Gringotts Wizarding Bank there in the village were calling to her. She had to complete various errands before she could go to Hogwarts, including setting up an account with Gringotts under her new name. She couldn’t go to the main office of the bank in Diagon Alley because of the Thief’s Downfall; a waterfall that would wash away any spells or enchantments that were placed on her. She couldn’t risk anyone knowing her true identity.

The dirt road crunched beneath Harriette's feet as she made her way to the Thestral stables. She had finished running her errands ages ago and had a little time to spare to browse several different village shops and she had spent most of it at the local bookstore. She came to a stop before a small rickety carriage that she once believed to be enchanted to drive. Since flying the invisible creatures that actually pulled the wagons, she knew better. A winged horse like something from a Lovecraft novel stood before her with his wings tucked back. To many, it seemed rather creepy, perhaps hideous, but Harriette loved all creatures and found the beast to be beautiful.

She clamored into the carriage and set her new books in the unoccupied seat as the thestral began to pull her to the castle. She was happy to find two rather large tomes on ancient magical medicine and another book that had made her blush when the cashier scrutinized it at the checkout counter. Now that she had discovered herself as a woman, she wanted to explore her sexuality a little more so she picked up a romance novel titled  _ Wicked Deeds _ by a witch named Kressa Colson.

The wheels on the wagon squeaked as she was carried down the road towards Hogwarts. The thestral turned the corner and to Harriette’s surprise, Weasley’s Wizard Wheezes stood where Zonko’s joke shop used to. Perhaps the twins purchased Zonko’s to build revenue closer to the school. She imagined that the students were how they made most of their money. There weren’t too many adult wizards or witches interested in tricks and treats. She shrugged off the thought and turned back to the road in front of her, but as they passed the outskirts of town, out of the corner of her eye she thought she saw a black figure dash behind the Shrieking Shack. _How peculiar._ She craned her neck to see better but there was nothing there. She spent the rest of the ride watching the abandoned house until it disappeared into the distance.

Harriette stood at the entryway to the infirmary in silence while soaking in the familiar view of the medical wing. Not a single thing in all her time away had changed. Her feet carried her absentmindedly into the room where she stopped just at the foot of one of the white beds. The metal of the footboard felt cool to the touch when she slowly wiped her hand along the bar of the bed. The cots lined the large room’s brick walls with only small partitions and bedside tables to separate them and a chandelier hung from the high-peaked ceiling in the middle of the room. It swayed gently above her head like it had done so many times while she lay in a cot.

The number of times she and her best friends had been there were countless but she could admittedly laugh about two different reasons she had been there. On one occasion she had her teeth size adjusted. It was the silver lining to Draco Malfoy hexing her. Another instance could still make her feel a hairball in her throat if she thought about it too long. Her time at Hogwarts as a student was definitely intense and Madame Pomfrey probably kept a few beds open for the Golden Trio; they practically lived in the infirmary.

At the back of the room was a single oak door. She had never been on the other side of it before but now it would be her office and bed chambers. Unless there were outbreaks of some weird illness or another, she would no doubt spend a lot of time there reading this and that. It was her favorite pastime after all. She would take advantage of her new books later but now it was time to unpack her belongings and make herself at home.

Excitement was an understatement. Not to mention the severe anxiety building in the pit of her stomach coupled with a hint of fear. Harriette was a ball of nerves sitting at the high table as students she had never seen before shuffled into the Great Hall. She was overjoyed to be seeing Naos soon but worried about which house he would be sorted into. Would he be a Gryffindor like his father, and herself? While she wasn’t his biological mother, she had raised him from infancy. His upbringing having a Gryffindor mom should surely count for something. On the other hand, he had Slytherin blood in his veins. If he were to be in Slytherin, how would he cope? Harriette’s worry and thoughts kept her from realizing that the High Table had also been filling with the Hogwarts staff. A gentle whisper next to her ear snapped her away from her concerns.

“Hello, you must be the new Matron of the castle.” The familiar silky voice sent a whirlwind of emotions through her. She turned to see a golden haired, blue eye beauty sitting next to her. “I am-”

“Luna Lovegood.” Harriette finished.

“Well,” the girl chuckled. “Luna Longbottom for ages now.” That was news she never expected. Luna and Neville? She couldn’t think of a more perfect couple.

“I am Harriette Dahl. Pleased to meet you.” She remembered the girl, well woman now, always being in a seemingly dream-like state. She could tell by the soft smile across her face that she still was. 

“I had a dream over the summer that you were coming. I just know we will be good friends.” Luna drawled. 

“A dream?”

“I guess you could say it was a premonition.” Divination wasn’t something she ever believed in. She thought it was complete rubbish and a waste of time, but with the dreams of her own that she had been having, Harriette wasn’t so sure anymore.

“Do you dabble in Divination, Luna?”

“You could say that. I am the Divination Professor.”

“Oh, well that seems lovely.” She truly meant it. Luna was probably a better seer than Professor Trelawney was. She could see Luna being great at Divination. She certainly was when they were younger. “Who are the rest of the staff?” 

“Let’s see, there is my husband, Neville, is the Herbology professor, Cho Chang is the Charms professor, then there is Hannah Abbott.” The quirky woman pointed to each of the staff members at the table as she called them out. Harriette was surprised to see so many familiar faces taking over the education at Hogwarts. Most of them she grew up with. She was happy to see Hagrid still holding his position as Care of Magical Creatures professor not to mention the return of Horace Slughorn and Remus Lupin.

The students and staff quieted before Luna could tell her who sat in the empty seat next to her as the Headmistress stood before the podium to address the students. The Scottish woman welcomed everyone and reminded them of the rules and regulations. The speech was pretty much the same as it had always been, the only difference being Minerva McGonagall instead of Albus Dumbledore. After she introduced Harriette as the new Matron of Hogwarts, the Headmistress finished her speech and the large double doors to the Great Hall opened, revealing Professor Slughorn and several tiny first year students trailing behind him. They walked to the stage where the High Table sat in two lines on either side of the Great Hall, stopping just short of the podium. 

Slughorn struggled up the steps, obviously winded, and perhaps the tiniest bit tipsy, Harriette gathered. The large man stood by a wooden stool that had the Sorting Hat perched on top. He reached into his robes and pulled out a long scroll and began calling the names of the first years. She sat forward, listening intently, waiting for her son to be called. This was it, this is the moment they have been waiting for.

“Trent Boot!” A timid boy who had been holding the hand of a scared girl walked to the stool. The sorting hat didn’t even rest on the boy’s head for a second before shouting  _ Hufflepuff. _ The girl who’s hand he held was next. “Sally Boot!” His twin sister was placed in Ravenclaw. There was Mildred Crabbe in Slytherin and Mirabel Corner, another Ravenclaw. Finally, it was her son’s turn.

“Naos Dahl!” She noticed all the students staring just as intently as she was. She was sure they were eager to see the new student from America. She remembered how her peers were when the Bulgarians and the French students from other schools came to Hogwarts during their fourth year. She admitted it was fascinating. 

Naos walked onto the stage and gave a little wave in her direction. She beamed at him and he climbed onto the stool very confidently. He held his head high as Professor Slughorn placed the hat on his head. She couldn’t hear what the hat was saying, but it was evidently talking to her son. After a few very long minutes the hat finally shouted  _ Gryffindor!  _ The Gryffindor table erupted into applause and whistles. The triumph of having the American in their house surely boosted their egos.

Slughorn proceeded to call the other first years after Naos joined his new house. She was glad the hat had chosen Gryffindor but she had a feeling he wanted to place the boy in Slytherin. She would ask him later why it took so long to be sorted. For now she brought her attention back to the other students. 

The next one to be called was Naos’ new friend Andrew Goldstein. He was unfortunately placed in Ravenclaw, so they wouldn’t be as close as she had hoped, but maybe they would remain friends. Next was Stella Longbottom in Hufflepuff. The house seemed perfect for the Longbottom’s child. Edward Lupin was called after Stella. At this, Harriette perked up. It had been eleven years since she laid eyes on the boy. He was only a baby then, barely a month younger than Naos. The little man strolled up to the stool with bright blue hair. He apparently took after his mother with his eccentrics. The hat called out  _ Hufflepuff  _ and Teddy joined his table. She sighed,  _ Maybe they will find each other and be friends _ . She could only hope. Lotus Malfoy was placed in Slytherin of course, and James Potter was placed in Gryffindor along with Violet Weasley. Lastly Imogen Zabini was called and the sorting hat placed her in Slytherin as well. 

After Slughorn made his way to the High Table, McGonagall stood from her seat and with a wave of her hand, the feast appeared on the tables throughout the Great Hall. She watched Naos smiling and laughing while chatting with her old mate’s children. The scene before her nearly made her tear up. She had never imagined this. Not in a million years, but there it was. She was almost too preoccupied to notice the scuffing of the empty chair next to her but it sounded loud enough to draw her attention. When she looked at the person now occupying the space next to her, all color drained from her face and she nearly fainted. There in all his glory was Sirius Black.


	10. Here, Kitty

For the past two weeks, Harriette spent the majority of her time pacing her office or bed chambers lost in her own thoughts about Sirius’ return. Surprisingly, she only had to deal with the common first-year mishaps here and there. Despite so many new students, the usual first-term, accidental poisoning from Herbology, burns from spilled potions, and spell backfires in the other classes were at a surprisingly low rate. This allowed her plenty of time to bite her nails down until her fingertips were bloody.

_ How can he possibly be back? When did he get back? Oh, Merlin! I have to come clean about who I am, but how am I supposed to do that?  _

The pale blue runner in her office was starting to show a wear pattern from how often the matron walked over the rug. Krishna lay across the desk and her fluffy head shifted side to side as she watched her anxious owner cross the room over and over. The small feline grew tired of this game, stretching and yawning and then jumped from Harriette’s abruptly throwing herself into her desk chair. The witch half-heartedly brought her left hand up to scratch the kneazle’s ears, while she slumped her chin into the crook of her right arm that was resting on her desk.

“Krishna, what on Earth should I do?” the cat’s ears pricked up at her emotionless tone and suddenly Harriette’s face was being smothered from the kneazles wanton attention. “You are entirely right.” She gently pushed the cat away from her face and began to pet her with more gusto. “I should definitely not be worrying about him right now. You have my full attention.” The cat chittered with enthusiasm in response to her owner’s promise and she curled up in Harriette’s warm laugh. 

She spent several minutes with Krishna keeping her legs warm and softly tickling them with her light purrs but the cat was half asleep and no longer engaging with Harriette to keep her mind from wandering back to Sirius. 

“If he is alive and  _ not  _ in hiding, then where is Bellatrix?” she began to chew on the nails of her left hand. There were so many questions that needed answered, but the witch didn’t know where to begin to find them.  _ If that insane witch is still alive she would surely be trying to kill Sirius any chance she got. Hogwarts was the safest place but Voldemort proved he could get past the wards. Even Draco Malfoy had found a way to bring Death Eaters into the castle. Again, why would Sirius not be in hiding….? If only there were a way to figure out when Sirius was released from the Veil and what happened to Shacklebolt, then maybe I can find more answers.  _ Harriette sighed to herself upon remembering Shacklebolt’s death. _ Poor Kingsley, I sure would love to visit his statue.  _ Suddenly remembering the article in the newspaper, Harriette had a brilliant idea. She yanked the center drawer to her desk to which Krishna screeched at while jumping off her lap. The healer fetched some parchment and began scribbling furiously. With proper outlining and planning, her idea would be beneficial to more than just her. If anyone had looked in on her at that moment, they would see her frantically writing while sporting a huge smile and wide eyes and they would think she was mad.

Harriette spent the next few hours of her Saturday morning writing out a very detailed proposition for the school Headmistress stopping every now and then to stroke the silky coat of the feline in her lap. When she was done, she had the makings of a thoroughly thought-out plan to begin an internship program for seventh-year students who wanted to earn an advancement in healership before leaving Hogwarts. If McGonagall liked her idea and it was accepted, it wouldn’t be long before she had extra help both for matron duties, and her personal research. She was feeling pretty good about the idea. All that was left to do was take the proposal to the Headmistress, however it was almost time for Naos to join her for lunch and she was most excited to see him.

“It was so awesome, mom! I was the only one able to turn my mouse into a snuff box on my first try! Professor Black awarded me twenty house points for that!”

“Did he now?” Harriette sipped her chamomile tea, looking over the brim of the cup to her son. He had already told her all about how boring History of Magic was because he had already learned about the Gargoyle Strike of 1911. When Harriette had asked him about Professor Binns, Naos informed her that he had finally “moved on” and that Hannah Abbott was the current professor of the class. 

“Mhmm. It took most of the lesson time for the rest of the class to get it. Poor Violet’s snuff box still had a tail.”

“Violet…?”

“Weasley. People say her mom is a werewolf like Professor Lupin.” The boy continued to chat eagerly about his favorite classes. She was happy to hear that he adored Professor Lupin and Hagrid. She couldn’t help but beam at his enthusiasm while talking about his Care of Magical Creatures class. It used to be that only third year students and above could take the class, but the school implemented a first and second year course for identifying magical creatures and their importance in the wizarding community. They found it helped muggleborn children ease into the magical community better. 

“-and then Lotus Malfoy kicked Violet’s table! The crystal ball fell but before it could hit the ground and shatter, Professor Longbottom, the girl one, not the Herbology professor, anyway she was able to cast a spell, something called…. wingo...darium, leviosa or something! I don’t remember exactly. But the crystal ball floated back to the table! It was soooooo cool!”

“Wow, Naos! That does sound pretty exciting. What happened with Lotus?” 

“Professor Lovegood deducted FIFTY points from Slytherin and has to serve a detention.”

“No kidding? That’s a lot of points!” Harriette couldn’t help but smile to herself. Same old Slytherins, same old Malfoys. They were always causing some kind of trouble. 

“Oh, I forgot to tell you about this cat I saw near that creepy tree, the one that tries to fight you! It’s a big cat and kind of looks like Krishna except it’s orange instead of patchy.” This unexpected news caused Harriette to spill her tea down her front when she went to sip the hot beverage. She grabbed a napkin and started blotting her blouse dry.

“Really? By the Whomping Willow? Are you sure?” The boy nodded.  _ Could it be that Crookshanks was still hanging around Hogwarts? _ She would have to go searching for him at some point. She missed that crazy half-kneazle. It had been a very long time since she left him with the Lupins, but perhaps they figured he would be better at Hogwarts. It was his home more than anywhere else after all.

“He is a big fluffy cat, mom! I mean  _ big. _ ” He held up his hands to indicate a rather sizable cat and Harriette laughed. Crookshanks was a pretty decent size. He was much bigger than Krishna, that was for sure.  _ I wonder if they will get along.  _ She hoped that she could convince the ginger cat to stay with her again, but perhaps living free at Hogwarts was where he was meant to be now. She couldn’t fault him for that. The castle was an amazing place, and would be quite adventurous for a creature like him. She imagined he had plenty of magical creature friends in the forbidden forest She remembered how he befriended a big, shaggy, black dog in her third year. It turned out to be Sirius Black in his animagus form, but still.

An hour later Naos and Harriette had finished their lunch and tired each other out with the stories of their first couple of weeks at Hogwarts but just before one o’clock, her son was pulled away by his friends. She remembered Andy’s face from their dinner at the Leaky Cauldron but there was also James, Violet, and Teddy who were already lifelong friends. This wasn’t news to Harriette but she pretended so when they introduced themselves to her. The first years left with her son in tow, and her heart couldn’t have been happier in that moment. 

The sound of Harriette’s footsteps reverberated off the stone walls of the empty hall. It was after curfew when most students were in their common rooms getting read for bed. She was on her way to see the Headmistress and was lost in thought about her internship program when she thought she spotted an orange, bushy tail disappearing around a corner just ahead of her. 

“Crookshanks?” She started to walk faster to get to the end of the hall. If her old cat was around the corner then maybe Naos was right! She couldn’t wait to pet him and apologize for leaving. But what if he didn’t recognize her because of her new identity? It was just a chance she would have to take. She quickened her steps and just as she was turning the corner she smacked right into something hard and fell on her bottom. Her proposal papers went flying about and landed in various piles of disarray. She shoved her hair out of her face and a hand reached down to help her up.

“My apologies, Ms. Dahl.” The silky voice sent chills down her spine and she slowly looked up into the eyes of Sirius Black. She had avoided him like the plague ever since he sat next to her at the Sorting Ceremony but now that she had literally run into him, it was unavoidable. She swallowed back a lump that was forming in her throat and accepted his offered hand. 

“Nn-no.” She stammered. “It is entirely my fault. I was running and not paying attention.” The man lifted her up with ease, and her papers lay on the ground forgotten. Despite Sirius being twenty years her senior, he looked relatively young compared to his age. His long hair was sporting a bit of grey but other than that Harriette noticed that the man didn’t look bad at all. Especially with the calm, yet very powerful presence he had just simply standing there. The flickering light from the sconce on the castle wall cast a dancing shadow upon his face. Every once in a while the same silver eyes her son had would shine in the light causing her stomach to twist. 

“I heard you calling after my cat.”

“Your cat?”

“Crookshanks?”

“ _ Your  _ cat is Crookshanks?” 

“He is my little buddy. A very dear friend of mine left him long ago and I adopted him.” She followed his eyes as Sirius looked down in his arms at a cat that she didn’t realize he was holding. The animal stared at her almost curiously.  _ Does he know who I really am? _

“He seems like a lovely little beast.” Harriette smiled but it didn’t meet her eyes. She wanted so badly to shout ‘ _ Here I am!’  _ at the top of her lungs but she still wasn’t certain about anything. “Well, perhaps I will see you later. I am actually on my way to see the Headmistress.” She bent down to pick up the disorganized paperwork she had dropped moments before. 

“Oh? I shall accompany you then if you don’t mind. I have been meaning to visit Minnie. Don’t call her that though, she loathes it.” He winked at her and she couldn’t help but genuinely smile this time. She couldn’t imagine anyone calling McGonagall by such an endearing term. It goes against her rather commanding charm.

Harriette sat in the chair in front of McGonagall’s desk. The office looked very similar to how Albus Dumbledore had it. All of the portraits of the previous Headmasters remained on the wall but there was one of the late Professor that was a newer addition. Instead of the various magical and scientific trinkets all around the room, there were surprisingly enough, books about quidditch, a fragmented broom that Harriette suspected to be a Nimbus 2000, a tea cart, loaded with a kettle, dainty cups, saucers, and biscuits, and last a few framed photos of her and a man that she didn’t recognize that sat on a shelf near the desk.

They sat in silence while McGonagall was reading over Harriette’s reorganized proposal with a blank expression except for Sirius who was still petting Crookshanks. He stood near the desk quietly watching the Headmistress intently. On their way to the office Harriette had explained about her proposal to which he had praised. The older woman finally set the papers down and Harriette sat forward, eager to hear the Headmistress’ thoughts on the matter.

“Well I must say, Ms. Dahl, this is a very good plan. I know your successor had an assistant some years ago but no one had ever thought to implement an internship. This is brilliant. We will have to run it by the school governors and other proper channels but I do believe this is something that we could make work.” Harriette beamed. She didn’t doubt that McGonagall would like the plan, she was just afraid it wouldn’t be accepted. She was relieved to hear that wasn’t the case.

“If I may add,” Sirius piped up, “perhaps we could come up with an internship program for most of the classes here? The most deserving students could benefit greatly from an apprenticeship in Potions, Transfigurations, Herbology, and the like. Think of the opportunity one may get coming out of seventh year with such an advancement under their belts.” They all nodded in agreement. Harriette was so excited that her plans were actually going to become something great and she couldn’t wait to see it come to fruition. 


	11. The Beginning of Something New, or Two

Saturday on October first, Harriette was spinning with excitement. The day finally arrived that she would meet her new interns who were due to arrive midmorning to start their internship. As the brisk September day’s passed, Harriette had watched the leaves on the trees shift from green and yellow to deep orange and red from the window in her bed chamber. Students came and went day to day but still, she found herself with a lot of free time anxiously waiting for her internship program to start. Of course, her brilliant and overly-organized mind already had a schedule and duty chart planned out for her new interns. She had chosen two students who previously spoke to their Head of House’s and showed interest in the medical field during their career counselling assessment the previous year.

Maisie Wood was an accomplished seventh year who maintained E’s in all of her classes, most of which were advanced. She would no doubt make an excellent healer. Harriette’s second choice was Nellie Jordan. She was supposedly a sweet but timid sixth year who also held perfect grades. Of course, her shyness may prove to be a bit of a problem. If you were going to be a healer, that could be hazardous. She would have to help the girl overcome her reticence. Regardless, she was anxious to meet them, as they were both promising young witches.

At precisely ten o’clock the doors to the infirmary pushed open. One of the two girls shuffling in looked rather intimidated while the other seemed chipper. Harriette could only assume they were her interns. The bubblier of the two had sandy brown hair and a sharp chin she recognized but she couldn’t quite place the familiarity. The second of the two had beautiful bouncing dreadlocks. Despite the girl’s small smile and even seemingly smaller personality, she could instantly see a resemblance to Lee Jordan in her face.

“Welcome! You must be Maisie and Nellie. You wouldn’t happen to be related to Lee Jordan, would you?” 

“Yes, you know my dad?” 

“Oh, I did, a lifetime ago it seems. And what about you, Maisie? Do you have any parents that attended Hogwarts?”

“I sure do! Oliver Wood. He was Quidditch captain for Gryffindor!” Of course! That is where she recognized the girl’s pointy chin.

“Wonderful! So I assume that professors Black and Luna Lovegood informed you about your appointed internship with me, yes?” Both girls nodded. Sirius was the head of Gryffindor and Luna was the head of Ravenclaw. It was their job to counsel the students in their respective houses on grades, career paths, and everything in between. “Right. Well starting next year, Nellie, you will have the opportunity to come back as a seventh year intern. Fifth years will be able to apply for your current position at the end of term following their OWL exams.” The girl nodded again. “Now, Maisie, because there hasn’t been a program before, in order to get the required credits to complete your internship, you will have to perform twice as many hours as a normal seventh year student would normally. This will allow you to advance in your Medical Training upon leaving Hogwarts. It will be stressful and exhausting, not to mention the studying and essays you will need to complete. You will be mentally, emotionally, and physically challenged. Are you sure you are up for this?” 

Professor McGonagall had worked with the Department of Magical Education to come up with a credited internship program that would allow the students who completed it to enter occupational education training programs at an advanced stage. The head of the department was delighted at the idea and was amazed such a program hadn’t already existed. Even the school board was all too eager to help fund the program. Needless to say everything was working out in Harriette’s favor better than she had imagined.

“I am sure you are familiar with the hospital wing. Follow me, please.” She started walking towards her office with the girls following close behind. “Through these doors is my office, and beyond that, my bed chambers. If I am not with you in the infirmary or here in my office, I will be in my room. You need only knock and I will assist you with whatever you may need.” Stepping to the side of the open door, she raised her arm, indicating they should go through the door. “Here to the left is the storage for all the potions, elixirs, bandages and clean linens. You will have limited access to some of these as they can be quite dangerous if you do not know the proper way to handle or use them. As you complete training and studying, you will be granted permission to handle them. Do you have any questions?”

“Yes, when do we begin?” Maisie’s excitement was contagious, and Harriette found herself smiling back at the little witch.

“How about right now?” While Maisie was ecstatic, she noticed Nellie’s reluctance and withdrawal. Hopefully with a little time she would come out of her shell.

“I have a textbook for both of you.” Harriette fetched two large tomes from her desk. She handed one titled  _ The Healer’s Helpmate _ to Nellie, and the other  _ Learning the Art of Healing in a Hurry _ she handed to Maisie. “You will be studying from these and I will have you research outside of these texts. I will also expect essays, and I will quiz you on them as well.” She turned to the sixth year girl. “During the summer I expect you to purchase the next volume to your textbook and begin to study it, Nellie. For now, I would like you to read the first three chapters and provide a one page essay on each chapter. Your internship will start during your free period everyday during the school week, and on Saturdays from ten to three. I will see you on Monday.” She dismissed the younger girl but was internally kicking herself.  _ Was that too harsh?  _

Over the next few hours, after explaining her expectations to Maisie, she had the seventh year switching linens on the beds and taking inventory for the wares in the storage cupboard. She also went over the different potions and supplies as well as their uses. She was impressed at Maisie’s determination and ability to pick up the information rather quickly. The girl was very eager to learn, much like Harriette as a young witch.

Just as she was going to dismiss Maisie, the doors to the medical wing burst open and Sirius Black calmly ushered a hysterical child into the room. The boy was holding his hand up blubbering incoherently about missing his finger bones. 

“What in Merlin’s beard happened, Mr. Black?” She sat the kid in a nearby cot and had Maisie fetch the Skelegro after examining the boy’s fingers. Immediate flashbacks of Harry’s rubber-like arm missing his complete hand and wrist bones came to mind. Lockhart was something else.

“We were practicing transfiguring rats into goblets and Mr. Evans here managed to transfigure his own hand into one, but before I could help him, he took it upon himself to try and reverse the spell and lost a few bones.” She could see the amusement in Sirius’ eyes. He was hiding it well and she had to admit, it must have been quite a scene.

“Well I guess we will be more careful from now on, won’t we?” She pulled the skull stopper from the tall medicine bottle and poured the boy some of the foul concoction. He managed to choke it all down. Harry had spit the potion out the first time he tasted it. “Rest up. It isn’t going to feel too good re-growing those bones but it shouldn’t take more than a few hours. You are lucky you don’t need to regrow the whole hand!” 

“Lucky, indeed.” Agreed Sirius. He flashed a grin at her, and she scowled playfully back at him.

“Maisie, you are dismissed for the night. Read the first six chapters of your textbook, two page essays on each chapter, and report back Monday after classes. Off you go!” 

“You are really laying it on thick, aren’t you?” Sirius asked as Maisie left.

“What do you mean?”

“That is a lot of work. Do you think she can handle all of that?”

“She is more than capable. She reminds me of myself when I was in school. It is a wonder I had so much time for my many adventures with how much I studied.” Sirius quirked an eyebrow. “Oh, you know how it is as a child living at schools like these!” This earned a belly laugh from the wizard. Harriette knew all about Sirius Black’s adventures in Hogwarts, but she couldn’t tell him that. Not right now at least.

“I suppose you are right. I must be off. I have students to teach and interns to torture with loads of studying and miles of essays.” He teased. She watched his robes billow out behind him with each step he took as he walked away. From behind, he looked very similar to Severus Snape; dark hair, dramatic exit, and a quick pace that screamed egotistical. She snorted. If he was able to read her thoughts like Snape could with legilimency, he would not be amused.

Later that night after Byron Evans had been cleared to return to his dormitory, Harriette found herself in the Library. Madam Pince would be locking up soon and she needed to check out some old newspapers from the archives. She wanted to get a start on researching the past Daily Prophet articles on the last ten years and figure out everything that has happened since she had been away in America.

“Here we are dear, these are the articles from the year 1999. I have all twelve issues, but don’t mind the stains on some of these. Someone had spilled their pumpkin juice all over them.” The librarian floated the stack of papers to the counter, and with a gentle sweeping motion of her wand, she placed them down. Despite it being ten years, and aside from the juice stains, the papers remained perfectly crisp and white like the day they were printed. Wizarding newspapers were enchanted to remain this way so they wouldn’t fade or turn brown with age.

“Thank you Madam Pince. I’ll get these back to you when I am done, and I promise there won’t be any new stains.” The older woman chuckled and started to snuff the sconces throughout the Library. Harriette took that as her cue to leave. With a swish and a flick of her wand, the stack of papers were trailing behind her as she returned to the hospital wing.

Later when she walked through her bed chambers, she noticed a tawny owl perched atop one of the bedposts. The bird had his beak tucked in his wing, and she could tell by the gentle rhythm of his chest swelling and contracting that he was asleep. She waved the stack of newspapers to her bed, and with a soft but rapid click of her tongue, the owl popped his head up, looking around frantically. When he spotted her, he hooted in reply and fluttered down to her offered arm.

“Hello handsome, do you have something for me?” She grabbed the scroll from his outstretched leg and with another hoot, he flew to the top of the post again. She flopped onto the bed and untied the twine from the scroll. She wasn’t prepared for the feeling of glee that the four simple words would give her, yet she found herself beaming. The letter read: 

_ Thinking of you -Mickey _

She found herself squealing into her pillow like a schoolgirl who had a crush that liked her back. She remembered how she felt when Viktor Krum danced with her at the Yule Ball but this felt significant compared to then. Over the last few weeks, between coming up with the internship and worrying about Naos, she had found herself daydreaming about that afternoon with Mickey, however she had only thought about the instance as a one-time thing. Hearing that he was thinking of her too sent her head reeling.

After she calmed down a bit, Harriette summoned some parchment and quill. She wanted to tell him that he was on her mind all the time, but she didn’t want to come off too strong. Perhaps she would keep her reply short and sweet as well? 

_ Not as much as I think of you -Harriette _

Satisfied, she signaled to the bird and he readily received the scroll from her. She watched him fly out of her open window and into the distance until she could no longer see him. Her heart was still racing from reading his note. It wasn’t logical that she should feel this way after only spending an afternoon with the man. She barely knew him. It wasn’t as if they had been dating. Plus, with him being in London, and she at Hogwarts, there wasn’t any real way they could actually be together. Not really. 

Of course she would go and turn the situation into something to dissect and question like a science experiment. It was only in her nature. For now, she decided she would take it for what it was; the start of two people sending letters back and forth. That is of course, if he wrote to her again. For now, she would use her intellect for studying the newspapers. She had a lot to read after all, ten years of history. She snatched up the copy of the Daily Prophet on top of the stack and began to read. This would take awhile.

* * *

  
**AN:** I know I have slowed down uploading new chapters but there is good news! I have the story completely outlined and things are about to get crazy! All I have to do is write the chapters! I am however, also currently writing my own story (complete OC, not HP related at all.) So, writing will be slow. I will try to upload a chapter once a week. Thank you for the new follows and favorites! And thank you **Charlie_Snape** , **ely_ely** , and **StepheeWD** for the reviews! I appreciate the love so much! Enjoy!


	12. This is Halloween

The early morning of Halloween, Harriette found herself enjoying a steaming cup of lavender and chamomile tea in the courtyard watching the sunrise. A gust of wind picked up the crisp, fallen leaves. The orange foliage tumbled in the small, invisible tornado before her. She shivered, shrugging her shawl tightly to her body. About this time in the morning Neville Longbottom would be on his way to water the freshly potted Mandrakes and she was hoping to catch him. In her pocket, wrapped neatly in kraft paper and twine was something she could only trust to him. 

Like clockwork, Longbottom came jubilantly out of the castle and down the steps on his way to the greenhouses. She adored how he seemed to walk to a tune only he could hear. He was such a treasure. It was quite shameful that she didn’t try to make better friends with him during school. 

“Good morning, Professor Longbottom” The poor guy jumped mid-step. Apparently he hadn’t seen her sitting there.

“Ah, good morning, Ms. Dahl. What brings you out here on this beautiful morning? It’s still quite early.” He stopped before her, putting his hands in his pockets. She noticed he wasn’t wearing gloves. He probably forgot them in his chambers. She remembered how he was so forgetful that his grandmother had sent him a remembrall one year.

“Enjoying the sunrise, but I was hoping to catch you on your way to the greenhouses actually.”

“Really? How may I help you?” Harriette reached into her pockets and pulled the wrappings out carefully not to bend or break it.

“I have something I thought you may be interested in, and frankly, you are the only person I trust with something so delicate and important.” Neville stepped closer and brought his hand out from his pocket, accepting the wrappings Harriette offered. He carefully untied the twine and spread the paper open, to which she was grateful. Inside were a few four-inch stem cuttings. Normally, people wouldn’t make such a fuss over a few simple stems, but these weren’t just any stems. 

“What are these?”

“These are very delicate, and very important clippings from a snakewood tree. Not just any snakewood tree-”

“The Salazar Snakewood tree from Ilvermorny? No way!” Of course Neville would know all about Salazar’s tree. Any proficient Herbologist would be.

“The very same. While practicing medicine at Ilvermorny, that tree had given a few leaves that have created thousands of healing potions. We had also clipped a few stems from new sprouts to try and see what medicinal properties they may possess, but unfortunately the experiments proved unsuccessful. I brought these here, in hopes that maybe you could cultivate them and a tree or three could grow here to use. The medicine is significant in healing and that would mean-”

“That European healers wouldn’t have to import the potions.” Neville finished her statement again.

“Precisely. Do you think you could get them to grow here?”

“I will try my best. Thank you so much, Harriette! I’ll get started straight away!”

“Don’t forget about the Mandragora!” She called after the hurried man. She was confident that Neville Longbottom could get the stems to sprout their own roots and in no time, planted, resulting in beautiful Salazar Snakewood tree descendants. She couldn’t wait to hear of the progress. She sipped her tea, smiling over the brim of the cup while watching the rest of the sunrise. It was definitely a gorgeous morning.

Later that afternoon, Harriette lounged in her bed, reading the 2000’s editions of the Daily Prophet. She had already finished the 1999’s the week prior but couldn’t read the next batch until today because she had to deal with a mass outbreak of fevers among students. One of the fourth years had visited the Weasley’s joke shop and purchased some Fever Fudge bars to pass around so they could avoid Care of Magical Creatures. Apparently the Attack of the great Hippogriff was a feared rumor among students and that beast was their next lesson.

So far the first few months proved to be insignificant for her research. Many deatheaters had been caught and sentenced to Azkaban or given the Dementor’s kiss but none mentioned Sirius, Bellatrix, or Kingsley Shacklebolt. She was just about to give up on reading the newspapers when the next edition in the stack caught her eye. 

Arthur Weasley stood next to Kingsley Shacklebolt, shaking the Minister’s hand. Flashes illuminated the men as they had their pictures taken. The issue was for June 6, 1999 and it read:

_ Arthur Weasley Inducted into the Wizengamot _

_ Arthur Weasley was inducted into the Wizengamot where he will help rule in favor or against cases that are related to muggle affairs. He will still partake in other Wizengamot cases of course, but this is especially significant, because muggle related instances were often ruled with heavy prejudices to date. It is with hopes that having a muggle expert on the council, these cases will be less discriminated against and those accused of crimes related to muggle injustices that are innocent or shouldn’t be standing trial as they are irrelevant in nature, will lessen the traffic of mundane cases in the Wizarding Court of law and be open to more pertinent proceedings.  _

_ It is about time that the Wizengamot grow some sense in these matters and stop wasting time on such ridiculous and outdated practices. Sources say citizens across Scotland, Ireland, and the U.K. have been pushing for this change for decades and are more than in favor of the recent changes to the Wizengamot members. “No longer will our government be ruled by corrupt, pure-blood fanatics!” One Daily Prophet subscriber said. Others heartily agreed. Only a few pure-blood families remain against this notion. _

A succession of taps and raps sounded on Harriette’s window, interrupting her reading. Through the foggy window, a rather ruffled looking owl sat shaking the light snow from his feathers. The poor bird looked fed up and she couldn’t help but chuckle at the sight. She crossed the room and opened the window but before the owl could come in, three more owls came flying through the opening, helping each other carry a rather large package. They dumped it on the bed and found a place on the overstuffed chair next to the roaring fire. They snuggled close to soak up the heat. It was quite adorable but the whirlwind of owls made her forget about the poor owl on the windowsill until she heard him hoot angrily behind her.

“You poor thing!” Harriette grabbed the owl and tucked him into her fluffy black house robe. He wasn’t sure how to react to this, but after a pause, he reluctantly settled into her, content with her body heat. Neglecting her research and the large package, she closed the window and crossed to the chair that the owls perched on where she sat down. She stroked the fluffy creatures feathers inside her robe and began to hum. She never imagined she would be cuddling owls and helping them to dry off and it was quite nice at first but now she was soaked herself.

“Alright, you. Let’s get you dried off a bit quicker.” She took the owl from her robe and cast the drying charm. Hot air began to blow from the tip of her wand and she brushed the owls feathers down as she dried him. As his feathers smoothed and dried, she realized she had seen this owl before.

“Oh, I know you! You’re Mickey’s owl!” She could tell him apart from the other common owls because he had a rather unique black spot on his chest. It wasn’t noticeable at first with all his feathers messy from the wind and snow. She and Mickey had been sending letters back and forth the last couple of weeks so she got to know the bird quite well. “Do you have a letter for me?” He cooed happily and stuck his little leg out for her to receive the small scroll. Despite him having been soaked to the core, he managed to keep it completely dry. She set the owl next to the others on the armrest of the chair and opened the scroll.

_ Dearest Harriette, _

_ The past couple of weeks I found myself eagerly waiting for your letter every time I sent Machio to you. He is charmed by you too, it seems. He is always anxious for me to write to you and I can’t help but be jealous of him. He gets to see you often and I have to sit here dreaming of your face and wondering when I will see you again. Such a silly thing, to be jealous of a bird. It got me thinking though. How would you feel coming to visit over Thanksgiving? Please say yes! I don’t think I can breathe another minute without seeing you again. You have bewitched me, woman. Think about it?  _

_ Mickey- _

  
  


Most girls would swoon over letters like this and Harriette did, kind of. She definitely felt acknowledged as a woman. She is seen, she is heard, and she has the attention of a charming and attractive man. What more could she want? They had passion. At least, they did back at the inn. He was romantic, that much was for sure, but something was missing and she couldn’t place her finger on it. Still, she longed to say yes to him. The thought of a small weekend getaway locked in a room, engaging in unspeakable acts with a devilish man made her cheeks turn rosy. It was definitely something to think about.

She pushed herself up from her plush chair and walked to her bed, setting aside Mickey’s letter. She would write to him later, for now she had to get the candies and treats she ordered sent up to the Gryffindor common room for their small Halloween party. She reached up to the chain around her neck and clutched the coin adornment. She was very fond of her coins. They were charmed to alert anyone who had one. The metal grew warm in her grasp and a few moments later, she heard a knock on her door. With a wave of her hand, the door opened to reveal her intern Nellie standing there.

“Good evening, Nellie. Everything alright out there?” The girl nodded. If she hadn’t heard her speak before, she would have thought the girl was mute. She rarely spoke to anyone. “Anyone come in to be seen?” The girl’s long braids wiggled back and forth as she shook her head. Nellie was such a beautiful girl and Harriette had a feeling that she wasn’t aware of how pretty she was. She was very withdrawn, both physically and emotionally. She had a lot of work to do to break her from her shell and help her find her confidence. “Good. Would you mind doing me a favor? Can you and Maisie take this to Naos? Slughorn’s party for fifth years and up will be starting soon, so I thought I would help him throw his own little party in his common room. You and miss Wood are welcome to go get ready for the Halloween party now.” 

“Yes, Ms. Dahl.” She watched the girl perform a flawless floating spell, nonverbally to which she was very impressed at. Nonverbal spells were very advanced so to see a student perform one made her swell with pride and amazement. With her interns now gone, she decided to get dressed and tend to the infirmary in case anyone should need medical attention. You never know with Halloween events.

Sure enough, not even ten minutes later, a chime sounded in her chambers alerting her to the presence of someone in the main ward. She put her apron on quickly and hurried through the doors to the hospital where she saw Sirius Black fiddling with one of the dividers between the bed stations. He had touched it a little too hard and it lost its balance, nearly toppling over. From her point of view she would have thought he was trying to wrestle it. She heard him mutter something like “bloody contraption” and she burst out laughing. Sirius jumped, turning around to her in fright.

“How long have you been standing there?”

“Long enough.” Harriette admitted. The grimace on his face made her laugh again.

“You find it funny, do you? Well just wait until one of these damn things attacks you. You won’t be laughing then.” The tone in his voice and the smile behind his eyes let her know he was teasing her. She was laughing so hard that she was nearly in tears.

“What brings you down here?” She asked after catching her breath. “You don’t look like you need medical attention. Is that why you were fighting the divider? You need an excuse to avoid Slughorn’s party?”

“As a matter of fact, I do. I don’t particularly like conversing with vampires or pretending to be interested in anything Horace talks about. The bloke drones on and on about nothing astounding and everything he says makes me want to eat slugs.”

“Eat slugs?”

“It would be better than listening to how he came upon an Acromantula who offered his venom out of the goodness of its heart. It’s a bunch of bollocks if you ask me.”

“So you decided to visit me? How am I more interesting than giant spider venom and vampires?”

“Well for starter’s you are from America. You can tell me all about that fancy Ilvermorny over drinks!”

“I hate to disappoint, but I haven’t any beverages, unless you want to gamble with the variety of potions I have in my storage cupboard?”

“No need, I came prepared.” He turned to the bedside table behind him and grabbed the two goblets that were sitting there. There was also a small bowl filled with amber colored liquid.

“Cider?” 

“I also nicked these.” He handed Harriette a plate of sweets and treats. 

“Well then, our Halloween is complete. Shall we?”

“Let’s.” They clinked their glasses together.

  
  


Harriette and Sirius spent the next thirty minutes talking and laughing about the differences between Ilvermorny and Hogwarts. They were two drinks in and about to start their third when she noticed her head was feeling a little fuzzy. It didn’t take her long to piece together that the cider wasn’t just cider.

“Sirius?”

“Mmm?”

“What did you put in the cider?”

“Nothing, love. Although it does taste a bit fiery, doesn’t it?” He frowned.

“Oh no! Someone’s spiked the cider!”

“That means…”

“That there is going to be quite a few sick students if you don’t get your arse back to the party and stop it.”

“Oh.”

“What are you waiting for?”

“Oh, right!” Harriette hurried to her office and rummaged through the remedies in her cupboard but only found a single bottle of antebrius elixir, known as the sober-up potion. One bottle wouldn’t help one hundred people or more. She would have to rely on old fashioned pain relief and anti nausea potions to counter the effects of the alcohol. That, buckets, and cool wash rags. It was going to be a long night.


	13. Tears and Tea

One hundred and seven. That was the number of students who were affected by the contaminated apple cider. There were so many drunken students that Harriette had to resort to turning a nearby classroom into a designated triage room. Sirius Black and the Headmistress made quick work of turning the desks into beds while she administered pain potions, crackers, and buckets to the overflow of students who were then ordered to sleep it off. Nothing else could really be done. To say that Professor McGonagall was livid was an understatement. 

After they had rounded up all the affected students, Sirius floo’d to the potion shop in Hogsmeade to pick up a case of antebrius elixir. Harriette was only able to give herself and nineteen fifth years a dose of the elixir she had on hand but once he had returned, every student was able to get their dose and there were two vials leftover. It took a few hours but the partygoers made full recoveries. She kept them overnight just to make sure they were completely sober and ready for a mass scolding in the Great Hall by the headmistress. 

Harriette was glad when the last student finally left the morning after Halloween. The testing seasons from Ilvermorny were never this crazy. She felt like she was dealing with a bunch of  _ bumbling, babbling, band of baboons _ as McGonagall once said. She was so exhausted that she couldn’t even smile at the memory. She was also covered in vomit. How she maintained her composure throughout the ordeal, she didn’t know. What Harriette needed was a long soak in a tub filled with floral scented oils and bubbles as tall as the highest castle tower. It sounded heavenly.

She gathered her clothes and toiletries and made her way one floor up to the staff bathroom. She was passing the stone gargoyles guarding the staff lounge when they turned their heads to watch her. She paused and looked back at them. One had a lopsided grin and the other was trying to stifle a laugh.

“Care to tell me what you two find so hilarious?” 

“Oh nothing.” said the gargoyle on the left. He picked up his claw, pretending to examine his nails.

“Seems like the night for a bath, eh?” the other gargoyle chuckled. This left her confused but then again, the gargoyles were known for their sassiness, crassness, and downright annoyance. Harriette rolled her eyes and continued on to the bathroom.

She came upon a marble statue of a beautiful maiden. To most, she seemed like a completely normal woman, unless you studied ancient Greek history and mythology then you would know the statue was of Medusa in her human form before Athena cursed her. Legend had it that Athena was jealous of Medusa but in reality, the goddess gave her a powerful tool that would protect her from hungry men that would violate her body. Medusa stood watch over the staff bathroom and required a correctly answered riddle to permit entry. If you gave the wrong answer, she was enchanted to change into her cursed form and scare you away. She witnessed this only once before in her sixth year and Cormac McLaggen was scared so badly he went into shock. Madam Pomfrey  _ and  _ Professor McGonagall gave him more than an earful.

“This very thing you were born with pleases us all. It is even capable of making men fall. While only experienced by few, it is treasured by all. What is it?” The statue’s silky voice slipped from her stone lips. It didn’t take very long for Harriette to figure the riddle out but the marble woman’s voice held her in a trance. After a moment she snapped out of the reverie and said “Beauty.” The polished oak door that led to the bathroom sprung open revealing a grand entryway that led to a giant tub further into the room. It was very similar to the prefect's bathroom on the fifth floor with marble tiling, gold trimming, and the shiniest gems and jewels adorning the faucets. The candle-lit chandeliers hung above the swimming pool-like bathtub which was already filled to the brim with bubbles and…..

“Mr. Black!” Harriette dropped her belongings as she brought her hands up to cover her mouth. There in the bath was Sirius Black who was only visible from the waist up. She followed the sudsy water lingering in the trail of hair from his hardened chest to the surface of the water. The sight of him slippery and soapy caused her cheeks to burn and before he could say anything, she turned around and ran back through the bathroom entryway, leaving her things forgotten on the tile floor. Mortified didn’t even come close to how she felt.

“You could have warned me that the bathroom was occupied!” She shouted at the gargoyles as she hurriedly passed by.

“Well, where is the fun in that?”

She could still hear the statues laughing as she took the stairs down to the first floor where the medical wing was located. She did not expect to find a naked man in the tub, let alone Sirius of all people. She also didn’t expect him to look so good. She stopped to lean against the corridor wall as she remembered the way his tattooed body glistened with water drops under the candle light. She could feel a warm pool of moisture settle between her thighs and she snapped them together, squeezing tightly as to force her body from reacting this way, but the effort proved in vain and instead the friction from the movement caused her own pleasure to radiate throughout her core.  _ This can not be happening! _

She finally made it to her room in the infirmary and she slammed the door shut, graciously leaning against the solid wood. She was so weak in the knees she didn’t trust herself to stand unassisted. She willed her racing heart to slow, and wished even harder for the images in her head to disappear but no matter how tightly she squeezed her eyes shut, she couldn’t stop picturing Sirius in all his naked glory. Harriette let out a small moan; the sliver between her hot folds began to throb and pulse with need. She thrust both hands between her legs to stop the ache. Bad mistake. She moaned again. The images of Sirius flashed through her mind and her fingers quickened their pace. His hardened body, her hip thrusts; another moan. Faster! Soap, water, tattoos; she bit her lip.  _ Burning. Building. Desire. _ She threw her head back against the door and her passion escaped her lips so suddenly that hot tears rolled down her cheeks.

Harriette sank to the floor as her heartbeat slowed to a more regular pace. Every nerve in her body felt as if they were on fire, yet cooled by a tranquility she could not explain. While she satisfied her sexual appetite for now, she was still wanton. She definitely needed to visit Mickey for Thanksgiving.

The third week of November found Harriette lying on her bed surrounded by more Daily Prophet articles. Aside from a few Death Eater roundups and Arthur Weasley being promoted, there wasn’t any news of Bellatrix or Sirius’ return. She was delighted at Arthur’s promotion though. The article mentioned that because of his efforts of smoothing things over with the members of the Muggle Liaison office in the muggle world in the aftermath of the war, he was elected to be the new Head of the Muggle Liaison Department in the Ministry of Magic. She waved her wand and the newspapers folded and stacked themselves neatly on the edge of the bed.

A large leather tote sat neatly packed waiting on the chair by the fireplace for her to floo to the Leaky Cauldron. Naos had already left for London to spend the weekend with the Goldstein’s for which she was grateful. She wasn’t quite ready for him to go to Harry’s, Ron’s, or Remus’ houses yet. She was confident in her concealment charm but still very paranoid. She still had a few hours to spare before she would leave for London and she needed to find something to do. Krishna yawned, stretching on the pillow next to Harriette.

“Are you bored too?” She pet the feline behind the ears. She could hear the soft purring coming from her cat; her ears were her favorite part to be scratched and the vocal appreciation let Harriette know she was hitting it just right. “You behave while I am gone. Don’t get into too much trouble with Crookshanks and absolutely do not attack Mrs. Norris anymore.” Krishna blinked.

She sighed, standing up from the bed. The thought of a calming tea sounded wonderful and it was a perfect moment to use the herbs Neville had gifted to her for the Snakewood stems. She walked to the little table near her window and opened up a wooden box which had plant and herb pressings engraved into the cherrywood. Inside it was divided into little sections, and each section had a different labeled herb. On the right side of the box there was a longer section that housed a long silver spoon, a much smaller silver spoon, and a little silver infuser. It was a complete herbal tea set. On The inside of the lid there was beautiful calligraphy that read:  _ Neville’s Herbal Teas.  _ A note sat atop of the herbs with her name scribbled across.

_ Harriette,  _

_ I wanted to thank you for trusting me with the opportunity to propagate and grow such a treasured plant. To show my appreciation, I have given you the first of my herbal tea sets which I will start to sell in the coming new year. I have worked hard on growing, harvesting, and drying each herb, making sure they are the best for your enjoyment. And I do hope you enjoy them. Please let me know what you think! _

_ -N.L. _

_ P.S. The Snakewood stems have successfully propagated and I will transfer them to pots soon. Wish me good luck? _

The note brought a smile to Harriette’s lips. His thoughtfulness really touched her and to hear how well the stems were doing was great news. She picked up the smaller spoon, scooping up a bit of chamomile, slipping it into the infuser. She then gathered a bit of lavender as well and a pinch of lemon balm; she chose these herbs for their calming effects. Grabbing her favorite ceramic mug from the table she cast the aguamenti spell and a stream of water slipped from the tip of her wand into the cup. Using her magic, the liquid came to a soft boil and she dropped the infuser into it. All she had to do was wait. She watched the amber ribbons swirl in her cup and before long the floral and earthy aromas were hypnotizing her sense of smell. Perfection. 

A knock on her window stopped her just before she took her first sip. Sighing, she stepped to the window to unlatch it, and as soon as she did an impatient barn owl swooped in, landing next to her box of herbs. It dropped an envelope from its beak and proceeded to peck at the dried herbs.

“Oh no you don’t” Harriette shooed the bird from the box causing a bit of her tea to spill down her front. It hooted seemingly annoyed and flew back out of the open window. “Silly bird.” 

She recognized the handwriting on the letter instantly. It had been a long time since she had seen it and the moment she did, her heart began to beat rather fast. She slid her finger under the wax seal and slipped the letter from the envelope, swallowing the lump in her throat.

“ _ H. J. Dahl, _

_ Forgive me for this letter. I know you have your reasons for keeping your distance and for not writing. I went through my husband's things. I shouldn’t have but I know he already sent a letter to you and I desperately needed to write you. You need to understand how he is feeling, how they both are feeling. I will not name names for your sake of security. You should be able to guess whom I am referring to with that clever brain of yours. They are aching, H. They need you. There is so much you have missed out on and so much we don’t want you to miss. You should have been at the platform when our children left for school. You should have been here for their births and so much more! Merlin, H! I understand, I do, but you are needed. Please come home. _

_ -G.” _

Ginny. Her very best girl friend. She was right. She missed so many important things in her friends' lives. Moments she had always dreamed of being there for. Weddings, births, birthdays, other celebrations and standing on platform Nine and Three Quarters to see their children off every year for school. The reminder made her feel so low, but with the cards she had been dealt, how could she have been there? If she didn’t need her calming tea before, she definitely did now. 

She walked to her bookshelf and pulled out the children’s book where she kept her secrets. With tears rolling down her face, she slipped the letter into the book with the rest of the letter and pictures she kept hidden from the world. Her keepsake stash. Just as she was putting the book back on the shelf, she paused. Out of the corner of her eye, she had thought she had seen a face in the fireplace, but when she looked, the fire appeared normal. She placed the book back in the empty spot and began to get ready to go with the eerie sense of being watched stuck in the back of her mind.

  
  



	14. Strawberry and Vanilla

Diagon Alley was surprisingly busy for a Friday morning. You would think it would be less crowded with all the children away at Hogwarts with the exception of Naos and Andrew at the Goldstein’s for Thanksgiving. Not to mention most adults having work during the day. Yet Harriette found herself pushing through a crowd of witches gathered around the Flourish and Blotts window front. Bumping elbows with strangers was not how she pictured her leisure walk down the alley while Mickey worked. Annoyed that she couldn’t continue in peace, she stopped to see what the fuss was all about. Short of starting a riot and several stepped on toes later, she finally managed to push her way to the front of the crowd.

“Excuse me!” a stout woman with a rather large mole on her cheek exclaimed. “I was at the front first!”

“Pardon me, I was just trying to see what was going on.” The woman glared at her and thrust her chin back towards the storefront. Harriette followed the woman’s gaze while dusting off her jumper when her jaw practically hit the floor. Apparently, a new book was being released and it was no wonder why there were salivating women waiting to get their hands on it. Sirius Black posed on the cover of the book with just his prison striped trousers. He looked completely different from his mugshot in the Daily Prophet all those years ago.

The title of his book,  _ Mémoire Noire  _ was written in beautiful calligraphy, and just under the clever title was ‘ _ A Biography of the Heir of the Noble and Most Ancient House of Black.’  _ She had to give it to the publicist. Who wouldn’t want to read that book, full of the life drama of a once convicted felon who was brought back to life after presumably dead? Especially with a half naked man on the cover? She definitely needed to get herself a copy,  _ for research purposes only,  _ but there was no reason for her to have to purchase it right now; she would save it for a later date.

She shoved her way back through the crowd to the other side of the alley, apologizing to every ‘hey,’ ‘watch it,’ and other, nastier protests along the way. Just in the knick time too! The doors to Flourish and Blotts opened and the stampede of women nearly trampled the shopkeeper. 

She leaned against the wall of the apothecary across from the bookstore to watch the madness unfold. The witches were quite literally tearing the books out of each other’s hands to get a copy. It only took a few minutes for Harriette to become annoyed by such outlandish behavior. She couldn’t understand why some people were obsessed with  _ cat fights, _ as they were called. The manager, assistant manager, and the assistant of the Flourish and Blotts finally managed to kick the patrons,  _ if they could be called that _ , out of the shop, and just like that, her “entertainment” was over. Maybe now she could continue her walk in peace.

A glance at her watch showed her that it was half past three; almost time for Mickey’s shift to be over. He might appreciate a treat. Florean Fortescue’s ice cream parlor was on the way to the Leaky Cauldron. She could easily grab a couple cones and be back at the inn just as he was getting off, but what flavor would he like? His class and charm screamed old fashioned, but his humor didn’t quite seem vanilla. You can’t go wrong with chocolate, but something told her that devilish smirk had strawberry flavor written all over it. Definitely strawberry. 

Harriette was just about to open the door when she spotted the unmistakable wild hair of Bellatrix Lestrange. The dark witch skulked towards Knockturn alley- no doubt up to no good. The unhinged woman turned and their eyes met briefly. Only two questions popped into her mind at that moment,  _ how  _ and  _ why  _ was Bellatrix roaming free in Diagon Alley? Seeing her made Harriette’s blood run cold. She quickly ducked into the store. Hiding behind the door, she waited for the inevitable. At any second the deranged killer would come in and off her, or worse, torture her again. The memory of Bellatrix carving the word  _ mudblood  _ into her arm still burned. She squeezed her eyes shut, waiting.

“Can I help you?” She jumped, yelping at the unexpected sound of the shopkeeper’s voice. She placed her hand to her quickened heartbeat and swallowed the lump in her throat.

“No thank you,” she laughed shakily. “I’m just, you know, trying to escape the horde of angry women wanting a copy of that new book. Scary lot.” she managed a weak smile at the portly man. He scratched his shiny scalp and returned to reading his copy of the Quibbler with a dismissive grunt. She sucked in a ragged breath and faced the entrance. The chime above the door sounded as she opened it to glance down the alley for any sight of Bellatrix, but the witch was nowhere to be seen. Relief washed over her for just a moment. She couldn’t stay in London any longer with Bellatrix hanging around; she had to get back to Hogwarts as soon as possible. With the coast clear, she hurried back to the Leaky Cauldron to pack, the thought of ice cream long forgotten.

“But we were supposed to have a lazy day in bed!” Mickey followed Harriette around the inn suite as she picked up discarded clothes from around the room and stuffed them into her overnight bag. She found a pair of her lacy knickers on the armrest of the chair by the fireplace; into the bag it went. “Harriette-”

“Mickey, I had a wonderful time. I truly mean that, and there is nothing I would love more than to be here, naked with you in bed-”

“Then stay-”

“BUT, there is an abundance of sick children needing to be cared for at Hogwarts who need me. I simply  _ must  _ go.” She really didn’t want to lie to him, but short of telling him her complete history and who she really was, she couldn’t tell him why she was actually leaving. That, and they were practically strangers, occasional lovers. No, she couldn’t tell him the truth. Not yet, anyhow.  _ Not yet  _ seemed to be a frequent reason lately. “I will miss you, you know.” She grabbed Mickey’s hands in hers, the half smile on her lips pleaded with him to let her go.

“I will miss you too. Truly.” She rose on her tiptoes to kiss the sullen man goodbye. It was chaste, but sweet. She stepped into the fireplace with a calm demeanor though her mind was anything but. Flashes of Bellatrix Lestrange in Diagon Alley swirled in her thoughts as she swirled through the emerald embers back to Hogwarts.

Her grace eluded her as she spilled out onto the castle floor. She didn’t recognize the dimly lit room in which she arrived. Even without the darkness, the tears that threatened her eyes obscured her vision plenty. It was with the comfort of the castle surrounding her, that she let go of the composure she had managed to put on back at the inn. The room swirled. She gasped for air. Why couldn’t she breathe.  _ Wild hair. _ She could hear muffled footsteps hurrying to her. She squeezed her eyes shut and screamed. Did she scream? She couldn’t hear herself.  _ Bellatrix.  _ She couldn’t breathe. She grasped onto the wall, pulling herself up, gasping, reaching. Reaching for what?  _ Haunting eyes staring back at her.  _ ‘Mudblood’ burning. Her throat began to close and her clammy hands slipped on the wall. Hands pinned her arms down to her sides. Who’s hands? “BELLATRIX!”

“Look at me!” Sirius was shouting at her.  _ Sirius!  _ Hot tears spilled from her eyes as she tried to break free of his attempts to subdue her. “What about Bellatrix?”

“In Diagon Alley! She went into Knockturn Alley, I saw her!” She continued sobbing and ranting hysterically. He pushed her up against the wall, his long fingers encircling her throat. Her pulse quickened against the pressure of his thumb as he bent his head down to hers. A gruff whisper tickled her earlobe, “You are safe.” She was. She was in the castle where Bellatrix couldn’t harm her. Her sobbing eased into a soft cry as she relaxed against the stone wall. With every throb of her quickened heartbeat, her thoughts became more clear and she realized that Sirius’s body was awfully close to hers. 

She looked up into his silver orbs and could tell he was very well aware of their proximity to each other. Her tongue glided across her bottom lip, nervously wetting the swollen flesh. He stepped closer. The loud pulse in her ears drowned out every sound in the room and the warm aroma of Firewhiskey and vanilla saturated her senses. His left hand tightened around her throat ever so gently, but firmly and he lifted his free hand, placing it on the wall next to her ear. A soft whimper escaped her parted lips. His face drew nearer. The thumping in her ears grew louder. Just before he could taste her, Harriette turned away. She wanted so desperately to kiss him, but she couldn’t.  _ She shouldn’t. _

“I’ll uh-” Sirius cleared his throat, “alert the Ministry of Bellatrix.” He slowly lowered his hands to his sides, taking a step back and she released a breath she didn’t realize she was holding. 

“Thank you. I should return to the Hospital Wing.” The soft pitter patter of her feet on the stone floor echoed in the dark room as she walked to the fireplace to pick up her fallen bag. After standing, her eyes were level with the mantle. A few plain, black picture frames lined the shelf in an even row. Various pictures of Harry, Ginny, and their kids laughed and smiled at her. There was even a picture of Harry as a baby zooming around on his toy broom. On either end were pictures of the Marauders and Lily. Sirius’ family. Guilt weighed heavy in her heart; Naos should be up there, right in the middle. 

She donned a small smile before turning towards the door. Sirius shuffled to the side to let her pass but before she could step out of his room, Sirius called to her.

“Ms. Dahl?” She turned to look back at him. “Did Bellatrix attack you or something? Why were you in hysterics?” A small sigh escaped her lips. She was hoping he wouldn’t ask. She looked at the oak door she was holding onto and started picking at a splinter in the wood; avoiding his gaze. 

“Oh, I uh, just remember reading about all the horrible things she had done and I tend to get rather emotional thinking of such things.” 

“I see. Take care, Ms. Dahl.” 

“Thank you.” She shut his door behind her and made her way to the infirmary. So much for a shut in weekend with Mickey. She was supposed to get Sirius out of her head, not come back and almost snog his brains out. Now she had both strawberry and vanilla on her mind.


	15. Silent Tears

A light blanket of snow lined Harriette’s windowsill. She pulled her old Gryffindor quilt tighter to her body as tiny crystal flakes drifted in through the open window. She stood there looking out over the castle grounds but not at anything in particular. Under her blanket clutched tightly in her fist was the letter Ginevra Potter had sent only a few days prior and scattered across her bed was the rest of her usually hidden memorabilia. She had spent the evening rummaging through her book of secrets, reading the letters from Ginny, Harry, and even the one from Naos’ biological mother. 

Since seeing those pictures in Sirius’ room, guilt had weighed heavily on her heart. Sirius needed to know his son and Naos needed to know who his family was. Not to mention, her family needed her. Ginny’s words read over and over in her mind:  _ You are needed.  _ Perhaps she needed them. She missed everyone so much and she was tired of being alone. But she wasn’t ready. Would she ever be? Not until Bellatrix was gone for good. That’s what she kept telling herself anyways.

She wiped the tears from her cheeks and turned back to her bed, Pictures of Naos growing up lay sprawled out across her pillow along with the new picture she had gotten from Harry and one of Sirius she had taken from his childhood home so long ago. He was just a boy, barely older than Naos is now. They had the same shaggy black hair and the same grey eyes, but Sirius’ face wasn’t as round. Harriette imagined that Naos got his heart shaped face and button nose from his Dahlia. 

Footsteps echoed from the infirmary through her closed chamber door. Naos was here. She had sent for him earlier to finally tell him everything, to tell him the truth. Harriette sucked in a ragged breath and slowly released it but it didn’t ease the knot in her stomach that crept up on her with Naos’ presence. Dread filled her core; she didn’t think this day would come so soon, but then again, it may be long overdue. She worried about how he would take her deception. Would he understand, or would he despise her? She chewed the inside of her cheek, blinking back the tears that threatened to spill from her eyes again. Her door creaked open.

“Mom?” She hadn’t quite composed herself so she didn’t turn around to meet him; she didn’t want him to see her crying. 

“Come in, Naos.” she said rather sullenly. She heard the door shut and the shuffle of his feet as he crossed the room to stand beside her. She didn’t say anything but watched as he noticed all of the letters and pictures on the bed. He picked up the picture of Harry with Ginny and their children. She studied his face as he did so. His angular brows furrowed as his button nose scrunched upward. He picked up another photograph. This one was of Harry, Ron, and herself during the summer between third and fourth year. Molly Weasley had taken it just before they left for the Quidditch World Cup. Of course, she looked different. She looked like her true self; lighter, bushier hair, and brown eyes compared to her now sleek, black hair and grey eyes to match Naos’.

“I know that is Harry Potter, but who are these other two?” Naos looked up at her. Harriette smiled down at him, but it didn’t quite meet her eyes. She was very fond of that picture. It was the happiest they had ever been. It was the year Sirius returned to Harry’s life and Voldemort hadn’t yet risen. 

“Those are his best friends, Ronald Weasley and Hermione Granger.”

“Well, why do you have it?” his shaggy black hair gently shifted as he tilted his head.

“Come, sit down.”

She cleared an area of the bed for them both to sit. Krishna jumped off the bed from the intrusion and slinked away. Harriette found a comfortable spot leaning against her pillows, while Naos sat cross-legged towards the foot of the bed. With the photos and letters gathered in her hand, she took another deep breath.  _ You can do this. He needs this.  _

“Mom?”

She silently chewed the inside of her cheek; a bad habit that she often didn’t notice herself doing while nervous. She finally replied, “I have something very important to share with you, but before I do I want you to know that there was never a moment that I didn’t love you.” She cleared away the lump forming in her throat. 

“From the moment I laid eyes on you and held you in my arms, I have loved you completely. And what I did was to protect you. You may not understand it now, and you may be mad at me. And that is okay.”

“You are being so weird, mom.” she shifted in the bed as the knot in her stomach grew. Spilling the truth was harder than she imagined.

“Well, there is no easy way to say this Naos, so I am just going to speak plainly. Okay?” His face contorted with confusion but he nodded. He fiddled with a corner of her quilt. The small tick made her lose her concentration, and she was no longer certain of where to begin. Finally, she decided to start with the simplest part of the whole situation.

“I am not Harriette Janine Dahl, you are not Naos Osiris Dahl, and I am not your biological mother.” 

“But...wait...what?”

“My real name is Hermione Jean Granger and I am the girl in that photograph.”

“That can’t be!”

“It is.”

“But how?”

She took another long shaky breath and began to tell him of her past. In hindsight, she shouldn’t have sheltered him so much from everything. It took a long while to explain the history of Harry and Voldemort and her part in the events that led to the fall of the Dark Lord. Naos had many questions and he was surprisingly patient with her. He actually seemed eager to hear the story but it probably would have saved a lot of time if she had shared her memories as stories while he was growing up.

“-and then one day, a beautiful black haired baby was left on a doorstep to be given to his father. That baby was you.”

Naos’ jaw was slack and his eyes were wide as he listened to her. She shuffled through the portraits and letters in her hand until she found the letter from Dahlia and handed it to Naos to read. She watched as he quickly finished the letter and his eyes widened even further.

“Sirius? As in Professor Black? He is my dad?” Harriette nodded. “But I don’t understand. You just said he had died!”

“He did. I do not know how he came back, but he had fallen through a veil in the Department of Mysteries at the Ministry of Magic during what would have been my seventh year of school here at Hogwarts.”

“A veil? How could a piece of fabric have killed him?” Naos interjected.

“ It wasn’t just a piece of fabric. It is quite hard to explain, but the veil acts like a gateway to death. From my understanding there is not much anyone comprehends about it, which is why it was in the  _ Department of Mysteries _ , because it is a mystery.”

“Well how did you become my mom?” 

“I offered to take you since it wasn’t possible for anyone else to. You remember me telling you about Kingsley Shacklebolt?”

“He was the man who helped us escape to America.”

“Correct. He helped me adopt you and gave us passports to North America.”

Naos leaned back against the bedpost, staring at the tattered parchment in his hands. The cackling of the fireplace was the only sound heard while they sat in silence. It was a lot for any one person to take in, especially for a young boy. She chewed the inside of her lip again and picked at the red and gold quilt that now sat on her lap. She couldn’t help the nervousness she felt while watching Naos as he mulled everything over.

“So I am Naos Osiris Black?” He finally spoke, looking up from the letter.

“Orion is your true middle name, the same as your father’s.” Sadness filled his eyes. “What is it honey?” she asked.

“He doesn’t know, does he? That he is my father?”

“I haven’t told him yet. I didn’t even know he was alive until we came here.” She admitted. He picked up the picture of Sirius and ran a finger down the edge of it. Her heart grew heavy for her son. She knew he had longed to meet his father and now that he knew who he was, he couldn’t reach out to him, to get to know him as a father should.

“Naos, there is nothing my heart desires more than for you to be in his life as his son but there is one other thing I need to tell you. Remember the reason I took you to North America?”

“Because of Bellatrix?”

“Yes. She is vile, and dangerous. And I saw her last weekend in London.”

“You did?”

“I did, and this is why we can’t come out of hiding yet, okay? It’s still too risky. But the Ministry knows she has been seen and hopefully soon they find her and arrest her. Until then, our identities must remain secret. Promise me you won’t tell anyone?” Harriette pleaded.

“I promise.” She opened her arms to him and he climbed across the bed, settling into her arms. She held him close as silent tears streamed down her face. How she wished that he could have a completely normal and happy childhood. She tried her best to raise him happy and carefree but the past somehow came back to haunt them.

It had only been a few hours since an owl had delivered her anxiously awaited book and Harriette was already fifteen chapters into reading it; Sirius’ autobiography. When she first opened it, she spent a good few minutes admiring the cover, but eventually she flipped the delicious portrait out of sight and in no time she found nearly halfway done. She had ordered the book by mail several days ago after her return from London, figuring it would be the simplest way for her to find out more information about Sirius’ return from the veil instead of combing through piles of old Daily Prophet newspapers.

She lay on her stomach on a bed of pillows and quilts, reading frantically by the light of the fireplace. Only the sound of pages turning and the cackling of the fire could be heard. Every once in a while she would whisper her astonishment to the empty room. She just started reading about the small battle at the Ministry of Magic. This was the section she was most anxious to read. She skimmed past the major points as she herself had been there. She knew everything that had happened that night and there really wasn’t a reason to read it. The crisp paper made a gentle swish sound as she rubbed her finger down the corner to turn to the next page. She read:

_ "I entered a room I had never been before and that is where I found my godson and his mates surrounded by the masked Death Eaters. Lucius Malfoy towered over him and I felt enraged. Soon swirls of black and white mist swirled around the room as Death Eaters and members of the Order of the Phoenix battled. The children had been pulled away from harm by some of the other members and at one point I remember fighting my cousin, Bellatrix LeStrange. She taunted me with silly words while hurling curses and hexes at me. I fought back while blocking my godson from the spells. And then, I became distracted with my overconfidence. A spell hit me directly in the chest. I am unsure of which spell it was. I just remember a flash of red and the next moment felt as if ages had gone by as I slowly drifted into the Mysterious Veil." _

Harriette closed her eyes as a tear crept down her cheek. This was one of the more pivotal moments in her time during the war; the first being when Cedric Diggory died. Watching Harry lose someone so close to him that he hadn’t known but a few short years broke her heart but not as much as it broke him. She felt helpless, unable to comfort him when he needed it the most. It was a very troubling time in their lives. She wiped away her tears before they could fall to the fresh pages and ruin them and continued on.

_ "I felt absolutely nothing. I couldn’t think. I couldn’t exist. I had absolutely no consciousness while being in the veil. I don’t even know if I ‘was.’ I fell into the Veil, and then I awoke in St. Mungo’s surrounded by healers and members of the Wizengamot. From my point of view it had seemed like no time had passed at all. I was confused. I thought perhaps I was knocked unconscious for a bit. After various tests and several dumbfounded faces later I was finally informed that it had been nine years since I fell into the Veil and I hadn’t aged a day, either physically or mentally. _

_ Nine years? Could you imagine? I experienced it and still can’t comprehend that. I was questioned over and over by many different people, mainly those who worked in the Death Chamber. To this day no one knows why I was suddenly released from the edge of death. It is quite the mystery." _

Harriette closed the book and the cover of Sirius looked at her with a smoldering gaze. Nine years, Merlin! She rose up to sit on her knees. If Sirius fell through the Veil in nineteen ninety-seven and spent nine years in Limbo, that would mean he was only about twelve years her senior now. She was quite versed in the complexity of time as she manipulated it to take several classes in her third year. Sirius lost time as he was suspended in Limbo, whereas Harriette had gained it, only a little over a week's worth of time so she didn’t really count it as far as aging was concerned.

Now that she knew _when_ Sirius had come back from the veil, his autobiography had satisfied her curiosity about it and she could scratch it off her “to-research” list. She was still curious as to how and why he was released but since those questions couldn’t be answered anytime soon, she snuggled back into the pillows on the floor and continued reading her new book. She couldn’t just start a book and not finish it after all. Plus, it was _research,_ she justified to herself. She opened the book and turned to the next page, continuing from where she left off.


	16. Lightning in a Bottle

**December**

Up, up, up. It seemed like the winding stairs to the North tower never ended. The last time she took them she was actually storming out of Divination class while being chased by a rogue crystal ball. She was the one who knocked the blasted thing off of the tiny tea table in the first place but that was beside the point. Harriette was on her way to the Divination classroom to visit with Luna Longbottom for tea. She still had to get used to the change in her old friend’s last name but at least the alliteration was still the same, which made it easier. She finally made it to the top of the stairs but before she could even raise her hand to knock, the door swung open revealing an effervescent woman in the archway wearing periwinkle colored robes. 

“Come in!” Luna said with an airy tone. “I am so delighted you are here. To be honest I didn’t think you would come. Most people tend to stand me up or ignore me in the first place, but I just had a feeling you would be here.” Same old Luna. Even after more than a decade, she still didn’t lose her bubbly and rather odd personality, but Harriette was glad for it. Otherwise she wouldn’t be, well, Luna. The seer stepped aside and her dangly earrings swayed back and forth against her bright blonde hair. They were of a strange fish she had never seen before.

“Hello, Luna. It’s good to see you.” She paused before saying, “I think your earrings are very interesting.”

“Thanks. I made them myself. They are Plimpies. Specifically Deep Water Plimpies. They differ from Fresh Water Plimpies by pattern, or lack of I should say.” Harriette remained silent; she didn’t know how to respond. They made their way to one of the tables and sat down. There were two cups and a kettle already waiting for them beside what Harriette assumed was a crystal ball under a velvet cloth. Looking around the room, she noticed that not much had changed from when Sybill Trelawney was the Divination instructor. The room still had the same layout and furniture as well as the same thick curtains that blocked most of the sunlight from the room, creating a rather ominous atmosphere.

“My Nev is so proud of the plants you got him, by the way. He got them into pots and they are growing well. He is most excited about them. He says that they should be able to be planted around the castle grounds in the Spring.” Luna beamed while talking about Neville. It was clear that they adored each other. And knowing the Snakewood trees were doing great lifted her spirits. She and Naos had been a bit estranged since she told him the truth of her past and it had her feeling down.

“What is bothering you?” Harriette looked up from her fidgeting hands into Luna’s whimsical stare. The question and the look in her eyes didn’t quite match up which unnerved Harriette. Not to mention the fact that she so easily picked up on her feelings.

“Oh, it’s complicated.” She had to force herself to not bite the inside of her cheek and instead her lips formed into a tight smile.

“Would you mind if I did a reading? Perhaps it could enlighten you with your troubling thoughts. I always feel better after I have tea leaves, tarot, and crystal ball readings. Oh and I mustn’t forget charting my stars. Astromancy never lies.” 

“Uh, sure?” She placed her hands into Luna’s who immediately pulled a small crystal decanter from the table and spritzed Harriette’s hands. The smell of lavender filled the air as she watched as the seer traced the lines in her palms. Luna’s eyebrows pinched together ever-so-slightly and pursed her lips together. After a long moment of having her both sides of each hand being studied, the witch across from her finally released them and sat back in her chair.

“Very strange.” Luna finally said.

“What is?”

“I could not get a stable read on your lines. One moment the lines were deep and either straight or curved in a very readable way, the next they were light and broken. I don’t think I have ever seen that before.” None of this made any sense to Harriette. Divination was the one subject she had no ability in, aside from flying on a broom, but that had more to do with fear than ability.

“Would you mind if I took a different approach?”

Harriette shook her head, “No, not at all.”

Luna shifted the teacups out of the way and lifted the purple velvet cloth from the crystal ball in the center of the table. It sat on a gold halo stand, and the dim light gently bounced off the glass sphere creating soft, rainbow reflections around the room. She looked into the breathtaking orb but was still unable to see anything aside from her own upside-down reflection and a few soft cracks winding their way throughout the ball.

Luna suddenly had a small bundle of what appeared to be some sort of paper wrapped in twine.  _ Where did that come from? _ Harriette hadn’t seen her fetch it from anywhere. She watched Luna swirl the smoking bundle in the air around both of them before tracing around the crystal ball. The strands of smoke dancing around them gave off a very earthy aroma with a hint of floral elements. It was rather calming and made her feel...renewed somehow? 

“Okay, close your eyes and just breathe. Think about what is troubling you and I will do the rest.”

“Alright.” Harriette leaned back in her seat and let her eyes close. She felt rather silly but decided to trust her friend and commit to the reading. It was hard at first, to relax and focus only on what was troubling her. She kept hearing random annoyances that were breaking her concentration; the echoes of school children from the bottom of the stairs, a mysterious humming from somewhere in the room, and what sounded like a high pitched static buzzing in her ears. Luna would know doubt say she had a severe infestation of wrackspurts. But slowly, she found herself forming more stable thoughts of her troubles.

She let her mind fill with the memory of seeing Bellatrix in the alley, of how scared she was for her and her son that maybe Bellatrix knew of him and was coming after him. Her mind drifted to her own relationships with Harry, Ron, and Ginny. How could they possibly forgive her for her extended absence? Could they go back to normal? She thought of Naos and Sirius’ relationship. Would they ever be able to be father and son? Would Sirius accept him? Would Naos resent her? Would Sirius? Sirius. What did her dreams mean? Why was she dreaming of being a family with him and then him dying again? And why was there so much intensity between them? The way his touch made her feel; exhilarating, naughty, and like an actual woman. Not just some know-it-all, book-crazed loon. What could all this mean?

Luna cleared her throat, snapping Harriette out of her trance. She opened her eyes to see her friend sitting back against her chair with her chin clutched between her fingers. Her questionable look worried Harriette.  _ What did she see? _

“What is it?”

“For some reason I am just unable to read you. Neither palmistry nor scrying worked. I couldn’t make out your past at all and your future was obscured.” Luna paused before a moment, and then her eyes lit up. 

“I am wondering if you are skilled in occlumency and are preventing me from reading you?” Harriette shook her head, dismissing the notion. But her eyes widened as she remembered her own identity disillusionment charms. The magic in the spell prevents anyone from knowing her true identity so they could possibly be keeping Luna from reading her properly. She wouldn’t tell Luna of her spells of course.

“Ah, well. Perhaps it’s because I am skeptical of Divination.” She placed her hand on the crystal ball and patted it nonchalantly when suddenly Luna’s eyes grew wide and she brought her face closer to the glass orb. Harriette watched as her eyes darted back and forth. Her lips formed into a small “oh” and then she slowly turned her face to Harriette’s.

“Why would Bellatrix LeStrange want to kill you?”

  
  


Harriette brought her favorite cup of tea to her lips and blew the steam away from the surface of the hot liquid before taking a small sip. She was definitely enjoying the assortment of tea leaves that Neville had gifted to her, although chamomile and lavender was still her favorite combination. She sat in the overstuffed chair by the hearth wrapped in Gryffindor quilt listening to the crackles and pops from the blazing fire. It was Christmas Eve and most students had left the castle for winter break. She managed to get Naos to talk his friends into staying at the castle for Christmas so she wouldn’t have to worry about him being away in London. Tomorrow they would all wake to a few presents each from her. Tonight however, they were having a small party that she helped Naos plan. It was the least she could do.

While the remaining Gryffindor's gorged themselves on treats and pumpkin juice she graded her intern’s midterm exams. Both Maise and Nellie were doing amazing despite their hindrances. Maisie was overcoming her shyness, though sometimes under pressure she would freeze up. Nellie, on the other hand, had no trouble keeping up with the excessive workload. She was basically taking on two years of internship studies in one term since she is a seventh year student in a very new internship program. Harriette remained confident that both students would excel as healers, and their perfect scores on their exams proved it. The floral aromas filled her nose as she took another sip of her tea. She smiled over the brim of her cup as the gentle steam against her face relaxed her. Suddenly, there was a knock on her door.

She glanced at the old clock on her shelf. Eleven-fifteen. Who could it be at this time of night? She set the midterms and tea on the small table next to her chair and she fastened the belt around her plain grey housecoat as she walked to the door. Another knock. She opened the door to Sirius Black standing under a dimly lit sconce. He wore a deep red button down shirt and it seems he forgot to affix the first few buttons. She could just barely make out the beginnings of hair beneath the familiar runic tattoo on his chest. She felt her nipples harden beneath her top and she was starting to rethink her evening’s wardrobe choices.

“Hello.” She said as she quickly crossed her arms over her front. The light from the sconce danced in his darkened eyes. 

“Good evening.” His voice sounded pleasant but the intensity in his gaze confused her. She couldn’t tell if he was upset or something else. He stepped into the room and slowly closed the door behind him, forcing her to take a couple steps back. The light from the fire illuminated his slightly furrowed eyebrows and tightened jaw; she didn’t see kindness upon his face. She took another step backwards toward her bed.

“I hear you are the reason for the chaos in the Gryffindor common room tonight.” He said plainly. Was he really upset over a Christmas party? He took another step towards her.

“I suppose I am.” Harriette lifted her chin with faux defiance. So what if the students were being a little loud and obnoxious? He may be intimidating but she wouldn’t back down, especially over something so menial. He stepped forward again and her confidence wavered. She withdrew some more but the backs of her knees hit the edge of her bed. She steadied herself as to not fall onto the mattress by grasping the footboard with either hand. Her heart began to race as heat ignited in her belly. He stood barely a foot away from her and she felt small in his towering presence. Her body’s reaction confused her even further than she already was. How could she be finding his intimidation so.... attractive?

He slowly dipped his head, bringing his lips to her ear and asked with a gruff whisper, “Who are you really?” He leaned back slightly, his eyes level with her widened gaze. The question caught her completely off guard and suddenly her lips were very dry. She could feel the blood in her veins turn ice cold. Did he know who she was? How could this be? Did Naos tell one of his friends who then told Sirius? Or did Naos go and talk to him? Oh no, this was not good. She wracked her brain trying to figure out how he could know she was hiding her true identity but his closeness was distracting.

The warmth from his small breaths tickled the flesh of her neck causing a shiver to trickle down the length of her body, making her weak in the knees. If she weren’t holding onto the bed, she would have surely slipped. His proximity suffocated her yet the disorienting zing ripping throughout her body made her feel like lightning in a bottle. It took everything in her not to react to her arousal but the taunting glare from his eyes made it increasingly difficult and her blushing cheeks defied her.

The only sounds in the room aside from the cackling fire were their thudding heartbeats, echoing each other in the thick silence between them. He licked his lips; the motion catching her eye. A blurred memory of his kiss from a month ago swirled in her mind but it felt surreal somehow. She wondered what it would be like to taste him once again; to feel the softness of his lips against hers and know for sure just how real it was.

Before she knew what was happening, she found herself slowly drawing closer to him. Her lips parted as she started to close her eyes but he jerked back, his own eyes wide with surprise. She pushed herself away from him, appalled at what she was just about to do. She could hear the  _ bump, bump, bump _ in her inflamed ears grow louder as her heart raced. How could she think he would want her after he was just expressing his doubts about her?

“I… I am so sorry! I just-” Sirius’ hands came out of nowhere as he snaked his fingers through her hair. His lips crashed down onto hers and she tasted vanilla. She didn’t have to remember anymore. She didn’t have to think at all. She couldn’t; she could only react. His tongue flicked her bottom lip and she opened her mouth, devouring his kiss. She was barely aware of his right hand making its way down her body leaving goosebumps in its wake. She moaned. 

A coldness made her nipples harden and she realized that her robe was undone. She opened her eyes, pulling away from him slightly to see him drop the tie to the floor. He smirked. What a sneak. He pulled her back towards him, kissing her again as her robe hit the floor. Both of his hands were on her bottom, cupping her curves. He squeezed. She sighed against his mouth. His crafty fingers traced the band of her knickers and she tossed her head back. His mouth found her throat and she grabbed fistfuls of his hair, willing for this moment not to end. He licked, nibbled, and sucked on her neck. She couldn’t take it anymore. The heat between her legs was unbearable. She needed him.

“Sirius.” Her breathy whisper sounded so foreign to her but his guttural growl only intensified her arousal and suddenly they were ripping each other's clothes off. His body crashed against hers as he pushed her against one of the bedposts. He held onto the post above their heads with his left hand as he cupped her thigh with his right, bracing himself as he entered her. 

Their bodies moved together so fluidly as he rocked into her. She grabbed his shoulders to steady herself and he thrust harder. The bed shook with the rhythm of their passion and she could feel a pressure building inside of her. He began to rock faster. Her breaths quickened. The desire in her belly burned and she yearned for release. She grew frantic and dug her nails into his skin.

“Sirius…” She said through gritted teeth while looking into his eyes. The dancing flames reflected in his grey orbs matched her own fire. “Sirius, please.” She searched his gaze for something, she didn’t know what.

“Come for me, kitten.”  _ Kitten.  _ Her brows furrowed and her lips softened as she lost her control. Her climax spilled from her center as she quivered around his hardness but he didn’t stop. He filled her, pressing into her over and over. The titillating sensation fluttered between pain and pleasure as she cried out over and over. He thrust once more, sheathing himself deep inside her and emptied his pleasure into her. 

As soon as it had started, it was over. He didn’t even give her time for her breathing to slow before he let her go. He bent down, picking up his discarded clothes, scrambling to put on every item as he came across them. She stood there watching in bewilderment that he couldn’t even utter a single word to her. One moment they are lost in the throws of passion, the next he is cold and distant. He handed her the gray robe she had tossed to the floor earlier and hurried through the chamber door leaving her without so much as a goodbye. What in Merlin’s beard just happened? 

  
  



	17. Ten Points to the Healer

**January**

“Don’t judge me.” Harriette said to the cat perched at the foot of her four-poster bed. She licked the treacle tart crumbs from the corner of her mouth. “I know it’s my third one, but I don’t judge you for how much you eat.” Krishna stared at her blankly before turning away from her witch to groom her tail. “I’m just incredibly hungry!” She said in defence, but the cat ignored her and continued to clean her fur. With all the stress and guilt lately, she has been eating a lot more than usual, especially treacle tarts and other pastry desserts. Sighing, Harriette returned to the scattered newspapers all over her bed.

Lately, she has been using her research as an excuse not to come out of the infirmary. She was adamant about avoiding Sirius since their… encounter on Christmas Eve. The few times she absolutely needed to venture out of the medical wing, she was lucky enough to have not run into him. It had been three weeks and she still shuddered at the memory of him holding her up against the- no. She shook her head to clear the images from her mind and then took a bite of the half-eaten treacle tart in her left hand, as she flipped the page from the Daily Prophet with her right. She needed to finish her research.

She skimmed the pages of the newspaper but nothing stood out to her, so she picked it up to move it to her  _ finished  _ pile revealing the next edition underneath. Immediately, she saw an enchanted photograph of Ludo Bagman surrounded by Aurors, Hit Wizards, Witch Watchers and the Magical Law Enforcement Patrol. Just the photograph alone shocked her and she hadn’t even read the article yet. There was rarely any need for the whole department to apprehend one man unless he had done something incredibly vile and unlawful. From her understanding, Ludo Bagman has only ever had a gambling problem. She quickly discarded her tart and snatched up the article before her. It read:

**_Ludo Bagman Arrested for the Murder of the Minister of Magic_ **

_ After nearly a week, officials in the Department of Magical Law Enforcement were tipped off to the whereabouts of the missing Minister of Magic. Upon arrival at an abandoned cellar just outside of Little Hangleton, a known headquarters of the fallen Dark Lord, officials found Ludo Bagman, the Head of the Department of Magical Games and Sports, attempting to dispose of the body of our beloved Minister, Kingsley Shacklebolt. Upon Bagman’s arrest, he could be heard shouting, “It was Bellatrix!” over and over. _

_ Magical Law Enforcement Patrol officials state that Bagman claims he was coerced into helping the notorious Bellatrix LeStrange into kidnapping and imprisoning the Minister of Magic under the guise that his debts owed to the goblins would be paid off. He also claims that he did not harm the Minister, nor did he kill him. After investigating, it has come to light that Ludo Bagman was the one who alerted the Magical Law Enforcement to the whereabouts of the Minister and had planned on turning himself in. _

_ Trial will be held next week to determine the fate of Ludo Bagman. This story is still in development and will be updated with the release of more information. Please alert Ministry Officials if you see Bellatrix LeStrange. _

Snippets of Kingsley chained to a dingy wall in the dream she had more than six months ago swirled in her head while reading the article. She now believed that her dream was not just a dream. It had all been the reflection of true events. Tears welled in her eyes for the loss of her friend. If she never went into hiding, he wouldn’t have lost his life. A heaviness settled in her heart as a knot formed tightly in her stomach. She wept aloud, feeling slighted by fate and it’s cruelty. Why must she continue to lose those she loved? 

She pushed the articles and forgotten snack away and planted her face into her pillow. She screamed. She screamed for the unjust. She screamed for the beaten and broken. She screamed for the forgotten, and she screamed for the damned. She screamed until an overwhelming wave nausea came over her and she had to empty her stomach into a nearby bin, and then, she drifted into a dreamless sleep.

The corridor coming from the Great Hall was crowded with kids making their way to lunch. Harriette had stuck her head out of the door of the medical wing, hoping that she couldn’t see Sirius Black anywhere. It was amazingly inconvenient that the infirmary didn’t have it’s own set of bathrooms. She hadn’t gone since earlier that morning before the start of school and she was seriously considering conjuring up a bedpan and then vanishing it away just to avoid Sirius. She would rather retain what was left of her dignity so it was luck that the first floor bathrooms weren’t very far. 

Thinking that the coast was clear, Harriette stepped out of the doorway and walked to the end of the short corridor, parallel to the hall that would lead to the bathrooms. She looked down that hall to the right at the crowd of students entering the giant open doors to the Great Hall and didn’t see him. She turned her head to the left which would lead to the bathroom and breathed a sigh of relief. Sirius wasn’t around and she could go to the bathroom. She smiled to herself and stepped into the corridor. As she did so, a small group of students veered to the side, stopping to talk and leaving a void in the crowd where she could see Sirius casually strolling towards her. 

_ Drat!  _ Her stomach tightened and she wrung her hands together frantically, looking around for a way to dodge him when suddenly she felt a gentle tugging on her robes. A small first year student with tears in her eyes held up a bloody finger to her. Thankful for the distraction, but more concerned for the girl, Harriette knelt down in front of the student.

“What happened?” she furrowed her brows, scrutinizing the wound. It wasn’t very deep, but the poor girl was dripping a lot of blood all over the place.

“I dropped a tube-thingy in potions class and it broke. I cut myself when I picked up the pieces.”

“Oh, sweetie. Why didn’t you tell Professor Slughorn so he could help you?” The girl shrugged. “Well that’s okay. Why don’t I make this all better for you? Episkey!” Harriette tapped her wand to the girl’s finger and the wound sealed itself shut. The girl examined her healed finger with wide eyes and beamed at Harriette.

“Thank you!” her little voice squealed.

“You are very welcome. Wash your hands and go eat. I bet you are starving.” She winked at the first year and the student took off to the bathroom.

“Ten points to the healer.” said an amused voice from behind her. She turned her head only to see Sirius’ cloak billowing behind him as he walked toward the Great Hall. 

Harriette paced the floor back in her chambers a few minutes later trying to convince herself to get over her anxiety about Sirius. The room was empty except for her and her pet cat, yet she ranted openly to the room as if she was having a conversation with someone.

“Yes, he is Naos’ father and my best friend’s godfather.” She said out loud. Krishna’s eyes moved back and forth as she tracked Harriette’s movement from the bed. “Is it awkward that I shagged him? Yes. But we are adults.  _ I  _ am an adult. Two adults can have sex and move on. Can’t they?” She paused mid-rant and bit her lip remembering her beau. “Well, we aren’t exclusive but things between us are going well. How would Mickey feel? Perhaps I should write him a letter and tell him everything.”

She walked her favorite spot by the window and sat at the small table. Lately she had been stockpiling it with her favorite treats so there was barely any room to fit parchment to write the letter to Mickey, but she managed. She picked up a deluxe sugar quill from her tray of sweets and dipped it into the ink but paused before she put the tip to the paper. What exactly was she going to say? She stuck the quill into her mouth and the taste of icing instantly coated her tongue. The sweetness instantly relaxed her and she was able to think better on how to start. She redipped the quill and wrote:

_ Mickey, _

_ I am writing to you with a confused, yet heavy heart. I am unsure where we stand in our relationship but there is something I need to get off my chest. I know we have been enjoying each other's company and I always look forward to hearing from you. I have grown fond of you, that much I am sure of, but I do know that we never discussed whether or not we are an exclusive item. That being said, I recently had relations with someone else. I have no intentions of seeing this person. It was a one-time thing, but I understand if you would like to stop whatever it is we are doing because of this. I am truly sorry if this letter causes you any heartache. _

Not knowing what else to say, she signed and sealed the letter. It would have to do. She looked at the clock on the wall. Half past one. She still had time to make it to the owlery before meeting with Neville at the greenhouses. His daughter Stella was going to be there so she decided to bring Naos along as well. She grabbed her coat and her letter. On her way out, she told her interns to watch the ward.

“I’ll be back in an hour. Come get me if you need me before then, I’ll be in Greenhouse five.”

Since her time at school, either Pamona Sprout or Neville added two more greenhouses, she was unsure which. The Ministry of Magic made it mandatory to add twenty more plant species to the Herbology curriculum for various careers after Hogwarts. Harriette remembered the potion shortage after the war against Voldemort and his followers. Many people died or had to wait for treatment while more potions were being made and at the time, there weren’t very many potions masters left. Apparently it was their hope that if they added more ingredients to the class curriculum, more students would know how to make salves and poultices that would help in a pinch. It was a scary but necessary addition to the course, but it still saddened her, especially now that she had her own child to care for. She couldn’t imagine Naos needing to use a limb or life saving measure in any scenario. She shuddered at the thought.

Harriette was winded after her trek up to the owlery in the west tower, then back down through the castle all the way to the greenhouses. She would have liked to have sat for a moment to catch her breath but she could hear chatter from inside the fifth greenhouse. Everyone was already there. She sucked air into her lungs deeply, exhaling slowly to try and steady her breathing before opening the door.

Inside she saw Neville pointing out his favorite plant, the Mimbulus Mimbletonia, to Naos and Teddy Lupin. Harriette was a little taken aback. She didn’t expect to see the bright blue-haired boy today. Despite him being a metamorphmagus like his mother, Harriette could tell he still looked like his father. He could have easily changed his plain brown eyes, round nose, thinner lips and long face, but the only thing he changed was his dark brown hair to the vivid sapphire color it was now.

She also didn’t expect to see Sirius Black in the greenhouse either. He stood next to the boys as Neville explained about the boils on the cactus-like plant.

“This plant is very important while growing other sensitive or fragile plants. You line them in front of others as a form of defense.They ward off animals and bugs that would try and eat from the others. See these small pulsating spines?” He pointed to the pimple-like buds on the cacti. “These are filled with a pus called Stinksap. When predators get too close they-” Suddenly, Teddy yelped as one of the pustules burst all over his hand. "-explode." A chorus of “oohs” sounded around the indoor garden with sour faces to match. Stella was the only one with excitement on her face as she whispered “Wicked!”

Harriette rushed to Teddy, pulling the medical kit from her satchel and got to work cleaning up the boy and examining his hand. Stinksap was generally harmless. It usually just presented an offensive odor but in some cases, the sap could cause burns depending on how long the sap remained in the pustule for, so she wanted to make sure he didn’t have any burns.

“Stick out your hand, that’s it.” Teddy held his right hand flat and she used the aguamenti charm to wash the Stinksap from his skin. After she was certain he didn’t have anymore sap on him, she placed her palm upside down under his to examine it more closely. As their hands touched, she noticed the boys muscles grow slack. She looked up, concerned that he may have fainted, but instead, she noticed the questioning look on his face, and the color of his hair slowly transform from blue to soft brown waves.

Emotion overcame her as she remembered the sweet babe she used to look after when his parents would go to work. She would hum lullabies to him as he slept on her chest. Once again, she was reminded of how she wasn’t there to watch him grow up. It amazed her that his hair could still do that after all these years, especially while she was under the guise of a different identity. Did he know who she was, simply from a small touch?

“You are fine. I suggest washing with soap later.” She patted his hand and stood up.

“You keep this up, and you will win the Housecup all by yourself, Kitten.” A voice whispered in her ear. “Neville, do you have that monkshood?” Sirius squeezed Teddy’s shoulder. Harriette had to turn away. She was sure her face was a deep shade of red that would rival the Gryffindor colors. She had forgotten all about Sirius standing there. He must be gathering ingredients for Remus’ Wolfsbane potion.

“Ah, yes Mr. Black.” Neville turned to the tables in the center of the greenhouse where lovely purple flowers grew inside various pots.

“Neville, it is okay to call me Sirius.”

“Sorry, force of habit.” Neville trimmed a few stems from the potted plants and handed them over to Sirius. “There you are, Sirius.” He emphasized the name and smiled. Sirius chuckled and nodded.

“Alright, Teddy. I am off to take these to Professor Sprout. Are you going to be alright here or are you going to be attacked by another plant?” He teased.

“Ha, ha.” The boy said dryly. Harriette couldn’t help but smile at the banter between Harry’s godson, and his godfather. Get togethers at Twelve Grimauld Place must be full of laughter. She hoped some day she and Naos could be a part of it.

After Sirius left, Neville took her hand and dragged her to a section of saplings growing on the far side of the greenhouse. A small note under the collection read “Salazar Snakewood Saplings.” She couldn’t believe how much they had already grown! They stood about two feet tall and were starting to thicken around the base. Their coloring was rich green, but the leaves were a brilliant white. They were breathtaking.

“They are doing so amazing, Neville! Great job!”

“That’s not even the best part of it. I didn’t say anything sooner because I wanted to be sure, but I think I have stumbled onto something that has the potential to be great!”

“Go on then!”

“On the night of the Winter Solstice, it also was a new moon. I don’t know why but I had an inkling to eat from the leaves of one of the baby saplings. Since then I haven’t been forgetful at all. I was able to remember so many things.” His eyes were wide and he smiled so bright while talking. Harriette was mesmerized by his excitement and she couldn’t help but be excited too.

“When I was a young student I received a Remembrall from my gran. Everyone knew how forgetful I was so she figured it would help. The only problem is I didn’t know what it was that I forgot when the ball swirled red. Since eating the Snakewood leaf, I now remember that it was my cloak! I didn’t wear it that day and had left it in the Gryffindor common room.”

“No way!”

“Yes!”

“Neville this isn’t just great, this is huge! Do you know what this means?”

“We’ve discovered a possible cure for memory problems that can not be fixed or reversed by other magical healing means.” He stated.

“Exactly. We just have to figure out the best way to turn it into medicine. Would it be better as a tea, a potion, or is it best to serve raw?” 

“The problem is, only the leaves plucked on the moon of the Winter Solstice have that property. None of the others help me remember. I managed to cut one leaf from each sapling but that couldn’t possibly be enough to test and then make enough to distribute later.” He frowned.

“Well from what I know of the Salazar tree, a little goes a long way so maybe it does in this case too. We will get started on this right away, Neville.” She wrapped her arms around him and hugged him tightly. “Have hope.”


End file.
